Rising Moons - Prequel to Early Stars
by Airam2moons
Summary: Long before Adam became a true prince charming, and Teela turned out to be the self-confident amazon we heart so much, they went through some tough character-building experiences. Young hearts' awakening grant us so much teenage angst… This is a fanfiction story, no copyright infringement is intended
1. Chapter 1

If you haven't read "Early Stars", the content of this story might surprise you –or even shock you a little-. Though the series never said anything about the matter, some might consider this off canon. "Early Stars" is all about Adam and Teela and is set some years after this one. But this… this is about growing up.

\+ o + o +

It had been a month since Ileena had arrived to Eternos. Her mother, Emissary Kura, was to train aspiring diplomats over the course of three months. This was the first time they would spend so much time in the capital city.

So Teela was spending as much time as she could with her dear Ileena. It was so nice to have a female friend to talk to that was her age. Well, not exactly. Teela was about to turn sixteen and Ileena was eighteen already, but compared to Queen Marlena and the Sorceress, who were the other women she truly trusted, Teela had a lot more in common with Ileena.

And yet, they were so different. Ileena wasn't so much into physical activities as Teela, and paid a lot of attention to her own appearance. Ileena always knew the latest fashions, which colors suited her best, and had a tendency to overspend on ornaments and garments. Her figure was curvy and she had a natural flirtatious air that so many found irresistible.

On the other side, adventure-seeking Teela, had always felt more at ease with boys. If she had to be honest, it was because she felt disapproval and misunderstanding from most girls her age.

On the surface, their strong friendship seemed odd. But Teela never felt she had to be other than herself around her friend.

To Ileena, it was refreshing to know a girl who wasn't intimidated by her. Also, being the daughter of a high ranked diplomat, she was always changing her residence and it was difficult for her to develop true friendships. Even when they could only meet briefly once a year, they would keep profuse correspondence while they were apart.

Both girls were very smart, so they often engaged in really interesting conversations about a thousand different subjects. Which made their current topic quite unusual. For some strange reason, as they were in Teela's room, planning an outing with the rest of their friends, they had ended discussing Adam's level of attractiveness.

"So… you don't find him appealing, you know, as a man?" Ileena asked.

"That's such a strange question to me, Ileena. We grew up together… I've heard that when we were babies, the Queen would put us in the same crib to take our nap, so I've never thought…"

"I can't believe you don't find him attractive."

"I mean, he is handsome…" Teela started to say.

"He's splendid!" Ileena's word choice surprised Teela, as her friend went on, "You might be blinded to it because you've known him all your life. But you're probably the only girl in Eternos who hasn't imagined herself frolicking with the prince under the sheets."

"Ileena!" Teela shrieked. This was the first time she had heard anyone talk about Adam as an object of desire so openly, and it took her completely off guard.

Ileena suddenly realized that she'd been carried away with enthusiasm and that this had made Teela uneasy. She thought that her friend was younger, and to this day she hadn't shown much interest in boys and was not used to this kind of conversation. She also regretted being so blunt with someone who was so close to Adam.

"Oh, Teela, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry. You're one of his best friends and I'm giving you the impression that I'm only interested in his physical allure, but I'm not", Ileena sat next to Teela and looked at her in the eye, "I won't be a hypocrite and deny that his appeal is a bit overwhelming at times, but there's also a very gentle air about him. I've only known him for a brief time, yet, I've noticed the way he treats people, with respect, regardless of their rank… He always has a smile for those who serve him", she made a pause, recalling some of her experiences, "Travelling with my mother I've met some noblemen, as they call themselves, who were mean and disrespectful, true rats! Maybe that's why I'm so impressed with Adam."

Teela had to admit Ileena was right about Adam.

"What you say about him is true. Being who he is and still managing to stay grounded, is pretty remarkable. I should give him more credit for that."

"And please don't tell him what I said about him", Ileena asked, arguing that what Teela had heard was said in confidence.

"I won't, don't worry."

"Now, isn't there someone that you like …?"

Teela looked around her room and pointed at a painted banner with the portrait of a famous prizefighter. Ileena was met with the image of a sweaty, sturdy blond, wearing a rather revealing loincloth, who went by the stage name of "the Mighty One". Teela loved attending the arena and it showed in the posters she displayed on her walls.

"Oh, so now I know your type, you sure like them big!" said Ileena with a mischievous smile.

Teela hid her face in one of her pillows, and then complained, "I knew you would make fun of me! I shouldn't have told you!"

"Oh, Teela, I'm just teasing you! There's nothing to be ashamed of! " said Ileena, pulling the pillow away from Teela's face, "But I meant someone that you know in real life."

Teela's expression went blank, as it dawned on her that this wasn't the case. Then she said, "I'm assuming one day I'll meet someone and we'll fall in love, but there's plenty of time for that."

"Plenty of time! You have that right."


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, I'm so happy that you're liking this story, thanks for your reviews! They make my day!_

 _Just so you know, Adam hasn't been given the Sword of Power yet, so, for now, He-Man is out of the equation._

The summer fair had just started and, according to Ileena and Teela's plan, a small group of friends would attend it that evening. Going there with the prince had the advantage of getting into every attraction without waiting in lanes.

The girls had invited Duke Kazian, who was seventeen, and his cousin Rowin, a year younger. Captain Ariella, Adam's bodyguard, would meet them at the Palace's gate, to watch over the group as they went into town.

Kazian wasn't exactly Adam's best friend, but they would often share activities, since they were close in age and there weren't many teenagers among the courtiers who lived inside the Royal Palace.

Rowin, by contrast, was good-natured. Aside from Adam, he was Teela's favorite sparring companion.

The first two to arrive at the meeting point were Kazian and Ileena. After some small talk, they ran out of conversation.

To break the uncomfortable silence, Kazian said, narrowing his bright green feline eyes, "It seems that you've grown fond of dear Crown Prince, haven't you?"

"Well, isn't that obvious?" Ileena didn't even blink as she answered, "And yes, it would be nice if he felt the same way about me, but it's not like my life depends on it. Is that all you wanted to know?"

Kazian had expected some shyness on her part, so her sincere response made him silent again. Right afterwards, they could hear Adam and Rowin approaching. Only Teela was missing.

Teela had been working on a small robot all morning and had lost track of time. When she noticed she was late, she ran towards the Lower Gardens, with enough bad luck that she trampled her feet and landed on her left elbow. She stood up and was about to go her way when she noticed that the side of her white skirt had been stained with her own blood. It looked messy.

"Just what I needed!" She chastised herself, now she had to go back and change her clothes, which would delay her even more. She gave it a little thought and decided to let her friends know what had happened, so they could go to the fair, where she would meet them later.

She speeded up once more, with bigger strides, leaping over benches and small shrubs to shortcut the distance. When she was about to reach their meeting place, she stopped to catch her breath. A tall wall of bushes separated her form the group, so she could hear her friends talking, without being visible to them.

Adam said, "I wonder where Teela could be. She's always on time."

She was about to answer from behind the bushes, but she was still panting and couldn't speak right away. As she took a deep breath to recover herself, she could hear Kazian saying:

"I bet she fell from a tree and had to go to the infirmary or something of the like".

"What do you mean?" asked Rowin, candidly.

"Oh, you know how she likes to behave like a noisy 13 year old boy", was Kazian response.

"Right, a tiny boy who could take you down! You still can't forgive that time at the academy…" Rowin recalled a sparring match where Teela had defeated Kazian in record time.

This embarrassed Kazian, so he objected, "Regardless of what she appears to be, I knew that she was a girl, I wasn't going to hurt a…"

"Now, stop this nonsense already!" Ileena interrupted, giving Kazian an irritated look, "I won't let you talk that way about Teela."

Adam added, "I'm with Ileena on this. I won't hear another cross word about her. Don't forget you owe respect to the daughter of the Man-At-Arms."

Adam wondered how Kazian could have the nerve to lie about Teela like that. A tiny boy? It was true that she still had some growing to do, according to Man-At-Arms, who was always saying that she would be at least as tall as her mother. And, yes, she was more of the athletic type, but her figure was beautifully feminine. Even though she always wore a very modest cleavage, there was no way she could be mistaken for a male.

Not only that. Adam had always enjoyed being around Teela, but for a few years now, he'd been aware of his romantic feelings towards her and, from time to time, he had not-so-innocent dreams about her. Now, ever since his last birthday, Adam found the cadence of her walk hypnotic; his dreams had intensified, both in content and in frequency, leaving him more confused and frustrated than pleased. Not to say that he would want them to stop.

Kazian interrupted Adam's thoughts as he said, "All right, all right. If you want to keep waiting for her, is up to you. I'm leaving. Rowin, you come with me. See you at the fair," then, he turned his back on Adam and Ileena, dragging his younger cousin with him.

Teela hid as she heard Kazian and Rowin approach the place where she was standing, and could overhear the remainder of their conversation.

Rowin was worried to have upset Adam, because he seemed concerned about Teela.

Kazian dismissively replied, "Please! Don't be so simple. He wasn't defending Teela, he was just siding with Ileena to gain her good opinion. And who could blame him? I would do the same. Have you seen that succulent body of hers?"

"Now you're just being nasty," said Rowin, rolling his eyes, "but I can see what you mean."

And that was the last Teela could listen. She was really ruffled about what she had heard, that she was seen as a noisy boy, but then again, she had fallen and bruised herself as Kazian had said. She felt ashamed to prove him right, so she decided to go back to Man-At-Arms' workshop.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while without news about Teela, Adam decided to go find her, so he and Ileena went to Man-At-Arms' home, a prominent house near the military headquarters inside the Royal Palace. She wasn't there, so the next obvious place was her father's workshop, not far away from there.

They found Teela leaning over a table, wearing a welding helmet too big for her, as she worked on a small spy robot.

When Adam asked why she hadn't shown up to go to the fair, she pretended that she had forgotten about the whole thing.

"Oh, was that today? I'm so, so sorry. Now I'm really caught up with this little friend," she said, pointing at the small robot, "I promised my father it would be ready today and he's counting on it".

She felt awful about lying to her friends, but she couldn't confess the true reason. Banging metal into shape was a less problematic option than punching Kazian's face, and Ancients knew she wanted to. Just thinking about giving him a black eye made her grin, the purple would bring out those pretty green eyes of his.

Ileena offered to help her finish so she could go with them, but Teela insisted that they should go on their own. So, after promising to meet again later that week to go hiking, Adam and Ileena left the workshop.

Even though Ileena didn't want to admit it, she was glad she could spend time alone with Adam. It was true that Captain Ariella would be with them, but even so, this was the first time she would have all his attention for herself.

When Adam and Ileena reached the Palace's gate, Captain Ariella was already there. She was a tall woman, her long silver hair made a beautiful contrast with her dark skin. She had the peaceful demeanor of a woman who had lived her life on her own terms. After the hardships of the Great Unrest, and leading battalions into war, being Captain of the Royal Guard felt like a peaceful way to spend her last years of service.

The weather was lovely, so the three of them agreed to walk all the way to the fair, rather than getting there on the Wind Rider. Ileena cheerfully took Adam by the arm. Although he was surprised, he was also glad that Ileena showed interest in him, it felt authentic. Not only she was beautiful, but it was easy to talk to her.

As they walked, he had the opportunity to tell Ileena about a gift he was preparing for Teela.

"You know, Teela's birthday is just a week away and I want to surprise her with an outing to the Arena. I've already got the tickets".

Ileena thought it was a fantastic idea, "She's going to love it. You know her so well."

"Well, have you seen the collection in her room? It's hard to miss," he said, "I know very little about wrestling, but supposedly the main event is quite something. It's The Shadow vs. The Powerful One, or what's his name."

"The Mighty One?! You can't imagine how perfect this is!" Ileena said, remembering the confidences both girls had exchanged.

He had four tickets, just for Teela, Ileena, Captain Ariella and himself. He said he wanted to attend the arena undercover, because he wanted that day to be about Teela, and not about 'Prince's day out'. Recently, the press had taken an increasing interest on him, beyond his official activities.

"Teela is very lucky, to have such a caring friend," Ileena said.

"I doubt she sees it that way, really."

"Don't say that. She cares for you, a lot. It might not seem like that on the surface, but she looks up to you for guidance, very much like I do with my older brother."

"Is that what she said?" Adam's voice revealed some apprehension.

Though Ileena suspected Adam had unresolved feelings for Teela and playing the "she sees you like a brother" card on him would be an effective way to rule her out, she didn't want to win his heart in a dishonest way. Ileena knew those cheap tricks always backfired. Also, she wouldn't want to be with someone who wasn't genuinely interested in her.

"No… she didn't use those words. She said something about occasionally sharing the crib when you were infants and maybe that's why I made that association."

"I, too, get the feeling that she sees me more as family than… anything else," he said, looking away, in a attempt to conceal how disheartening this idea was. He changed the topic, to shake off unhappy thoughts, and added with humor, "So, I bought third row seats. They said the view is better than first row, and that it's very rare for wrestlers' sweat to get that far."

Ileena winced, "Oh, you can spare me the sweat, thank you very much!"

"My thoughts exactly!"

\+ o + o +

 _What are your thoughts on this chapter? Let me know!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm having a lot of fun writing the teenage versions of Adam and Teela. To me, they are moody, their actions are impulsive, and their judgment is not sound… explosive material! (I'm just getting started with them…) I hope I can make them distinctive from their adult versions on "Early Stars", but in a logical progression._

 _I hope you like this chapter. Please review!_

\+ o + o +

Teela's birthday had started as usual. Her father would wake her up with breakfast in bed and a present. Later, the Queen would have family and friends gathered to enjoy a very elaborate cake. This tradition was not known previous to Marlena's arrival, but, over time, courtiers and rich families had adopted this habit. And so, birthday cakes were known in Eternia as "Queen's confections".

Teela then would open her gifts one by one. The most expected gift was always the one from Sorceress. This year it was a pair of bracelets, that doubled as ornament and protection in combat. She seemed to know exactly what Teela would love. From what Teela was told, Sorceress had known her mother very well, and she had sworn to protect Teela if needed be. That was how she became the girl's patroness.

Teela liked all her presents very much, she received a pair of earrings from Ileena, an adventure book from Rowin and a set of fine oil paints and brushes from Adam.

This time, Teela received an unexpected gift from Kazian. He usually gave her some generic board game, so when she opened the little box and found an elegant brooch made of mother of pearl, she was speechless. Sorceress and the Queen exchanged looks.

"Thank you, Kazian, it is beautiful," Teela said, confusion showing in her face. This gift didn't match his opinion of her. Kazian just bowed his head in response.

Ileena discreetly said to Adam, "Maybe he felt guilty after what he said last time, and he's trying to make up for it."

"Maybe," Adam replied, not at all pleased.

After the small gathering was over, Ileena asked Teela to go with her to her chambers. There, she blindfolded Teela, and guided her all the way to the gardens, where Adam and Ariella were waiting for them.

She had only accepted to get into the wind rider with her eyes covered because Ariella was there and assured her she would enjoy the surprise. When they finally landed, and as they approached the arena, the sounds became familiar.

"Moons of Eternia! I know where we are!" Teela claimed and uncovered her eyes to find Adam wearing simple dark grey clothes, along with a hat that covered most of his hair. Ariella wasn't wearing her uniform, but a blue dress with a matching shawl.

"This is incredible, Ileena", Teela said looking around as they walked into the building to find their third row seats.

"It was all Adam's doing, I just helped him to bring you here," Ileena replied with a smile.

Teela was truly surprised when she learned Adam had planned it all.

Ileena was the first to sit, then Teela, followed by Adam and Ariella. A few minutes later, a colossal man took the seat right in front of Teela, blocking her view to the show. Adam offered to change seats with Teela, because he was taller than her, and the whole point of attending the event was for her to watch it.

There were two fights before the main event. Each fighter was allowed two weapons, usually a shield or a helmet and some sort of wooden mallet, but, according to Teela, the Mighty One would wield two mallets and no safeguard.

Adam was enjoying the show a lot more than he had expected, and wondered why he hadn't attended before. Teela explained the tactics and moves, and predicted the outcome of each round very accurately.

By the end of the second match, Ileena had an idea that would add to Teela's enjoyment, so she excused herself and left for a few minutes.

The third match was about to begin, most of the lights on the arena went off, while two spotlights focused on the arriving wrestlers, The Shadow and The Mighty One. The crowd roared their names as the fighters reached the ring.

Teela clapped and whistled loudly, she turned to Adam and said, "This is the best birthday present you could ever get me. I've never had such good seats, you're amazing!"

She impulsively hugged Adam and kissed him in the cheek. Then she completely forgot about him and and continued cheering from the top of her lungs.

Adam's heart jumped, and all he could do was stare at Teela. He would do anything to see her smile like that.

Adam didn't notice Ileena had come back until she tapped her finger on his shoulder and whispered on his ear, "I've arranged for Teela to meet The Mighty One after the match. He is her favorite wrestler, you know," Ileena was smiling in a funny way.

"Favorite in what sense?" he asked, suspecting there was more to it.

She winked at him, hinting that Teela was interested in more than the athletic abilities of The Mighty One.

Adam looked at the wrestler, then at Teela, who was following his every move open-mouthed, then looked back at Ileena, finally understanding what she meant.

"Oh. I didn't know that," Adam confessed, and remained silent for the rest of the match.


	5. Chapter 5

After the match, Ileena guided the group through the inside corridors of the arena, talking confidently to the staff members on the way to the dressing rooms. They waited outside for some time, and, finally, The Mighty One himself opened the door.

He looked younger in person, compared to the portrait on his memorabilia. He must have been on his late twenties. It was evident he had just taken a shower, his shoulder-long hair was still dripping wet. He was wearing a red fluffy bathrobe not big enough for him, leaving his torso partially visible, along with most of his legs. Teela almost choked at the sight of him.

He welcomed the group into his dressing room, and said that he was always pleased to meet his fans.

Adam didn't appreciate being called a fan of his, but didn't say anything on the matter, and instead looked around. His eyes met the displayed 'wardrobe' with horror, it was a collection of tiny garments made of leather, fur and metal, which didn't cover much. _"Who can fight in those?"_ Adam thought, wondering if the prizefighter really found those clothes comfortable or he was just enduring them for the sake of showing off his muscles.

"I hear the daughter of the Man-At-Arms is visiting us, on her birthday. Congratulations, my lady," the wrestler said and kissed Teela on the hand. She giggled, blushed from head to toe, and the words failed her. To Adam, watching Teela act like a shy teenager was a complete novelty.

Ileena came to her rescue, saying, "Teela was telling me how much she admires your fighting technique."

"She is quite good at combat herself," Ariella added.

"I'm glad to hear that," The Mighty One answered. Then, he paid closer attention to Ariella and Adam, their faces looked familiar. It took him a few seconds, but he finally realized who they were, "Prince Adam! I didn't recognize you before, my apologies," he said, suddenly timid, with a full bow.

"It's quite all right, I didn't intend to be noticed," Adam said, feeling awkward.

"I'm incredibly honored to meet you, Your Royal Highness," he said sincerely.

Adam asked him not to reveal his identity until he and his friends were gone.

A few minutes later, the group was on their way out, walking to the wind rider. Ileena and Adam were walking a bit ahead. Teela was holding the signed photo she had just received, talking to Ariella, "Did you see his technique? I'd love to be so good at combat!"

"That can hardly be called combat!" Ariella replied, "It's just acrobatic choreography, but it's fun to watch."

The girl didn't pay much attention and kept on, with a silly smile that revealed her fascination, "The Mighty One is so amazing!"

"And the resemblance is remarkable" Ariella pointed out.

"To whom?" Teela frowned as she said this.

Ariella looked attentively at Teela and said, "The small blue eyes, the light blond hair with full bangs, and, Elders be praised, that crooked smile! Those things don't look familiar to you?"

"Not really."

Ariella had to refrain herself from laughing, but she saw that Teela was truly unaware of her subconscious interest.

"What are you two talking about?" Adam asked to Teela and Ariella, slowing down his pace to wait for them to catch up.

"Don't you already know?" Ileena said to him with a smirk.

Adam scoffed, "Oh, please! Are you still talking about that guy?"

"What? Is it that hard for you not to be the center of attention every waking moment?" Teela challenged.

"I just don't get it," Adam shook his head, "I don't see the need to walk around so scantly dressed, I mean, one thing is doing it for the stage, but if you're going to address the ladies, wear proper clothes, for Ancients sake!"

"You can say whatever you want…" Teela pinched Adam's cheeks and gave him a toothy smile, "I can't get mad at you today!"

\+ o + o +

A day later, Adam was reading in his private study when he heard someone knocking on his door. When he opened it, Teela dashed in without waiting for him to invite her. Before he could ask what was going on, Teela put a newspaper right before his nose.

"So much for your disguise, Crown Prince!" She scoffed.

He held the newspaper in his hands, it portrayed a picture of him sitting at grandstand, sided by Teela and Ileena. It was taken from afar, and it was a bit blurry. The footnote read:

 _"Beloved Prince Adam attended the Arena last night, along with his beautiful friends. Could one of them be something more? If so, who's the third wheel?"_

The footnote was meant to point at Ileena as the romantic interest of the prince, since the picture was taken the moment Ileena was whispering in his ear, while Teela was holding both arms up, paying no attention to Adam. It would be a whole different story if that photo had been taken the moment Teela had kissed him on the cheek. Adam felt uneasiness moving slowly throughout his chest.

"This is just absurd, Teela! You know that, right?"

She nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"I knew something like this would happen, sooner or later," she said, "Once your cousin, Duke Gray, got married, he lost his status as most eligible bachelor, and you were to take his place…"

"But I'm just sixteen!" Adam claimed with frustration, tossing the newspaper over an armchair.

"Adam… what's really surprising is that the press didn't make you the center of sentimental speculations earlier… and, well, Ileena pays you a lot of attention."

"I've noticed that too. She's very affectionate, in a good way." Only after he voiced that last part, he became aware of how much he enjoyed the interest Ileena showed for him. He felt a little guilty for letting his vanity guide him, but it was also a much needed boost on his self pride.

Teela seemed to read his mind when she said, "She's not like other girls who flirt with you, she sees you beyond your title."

Teela picked up the newspaper and sat on the armchair. She looked attentively at the picture. Of course she didn't enjoy being implicitly called 'the third wheel'.

Adam stared at Teela for a while. Maybe this had happened for a reason. If he could find the smallest trace of jealousy in her, even a tiny evidence that Teela had feelings for him, he would hold on to that hope.

He cleared his throat and said, "If I were to pursue a romantic relationship with Ileena, what would be your thoughts on it?"

Teela pierced him with her emerald eyes, "Why do you ask _me_ that?"

He had not expected to make her angry, and it only made him more anxious, "Well… I want to know your opinion, and frankly, I need your advice."

She jumped out of her seat and walked towards him. He was a lot taller than her so she had to look up to face him, "My advice? On girls?! I guess you see me as one of the boys!"

"I… I don't…" He stuttered.

"Just because I don't walk around showing off my cleavage like others do, it doesn't mean I'm not a girl!"

"Teela!"

The situation was spinning out control, just as Teela's temper. She almost shouted, "If you need guidance to make advances on a girl, go to Duke Kazian and leave me alone!"

Then she walked away from the room and slammed the door behind her.

Adam dropped his shoulders in despair, "That went well!"

\+ o + o + o +

 _Oh, dear! things are getting bumpy..._

 _Don't forget to leave a comment!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone! I've been asked if Sorceress will have a scene in this story and the answer is yes, I plan her to star in two different chapters, but this will happen much later. I can't say precisely, but It might be around chapter 15…_

 _It was about time we had a ball in this story, right?_

 _Ah! don't forget to review! Well, here we go…_

\+ o + o +

The social calendar of Eternos had a peak every three months or so, when the monthly banquet was occasionally concluded with a ball. This didn't usually meant much for Teela, but Ileena was so enthusiastic about the upcoming Ball of the Rising Moons, that it was almost impossible not to get excited about the event. Both friends met in Ileena's room to prepare for the night.

Ileena was overjoyed when she found out that Orri, her older brother, would be visiting, after a long time in the remote Morainia. She started talking about it as soon as she let Teela in, "Orri promised to be here on time for the Ball, I haven't seen him for almost a year. But he is an adventurer, like my mother. I have no doubt that he'll become an Emissary one day, too," Ileena noticed that Teela was still sanding with her gowns over her shoulder, "Now, let me look at your dresses."

Teela displayed her two gowns over the bed, careful not to wrinkle them. She took a step back to look at them and said, "The yellow one is nice, but the puffed sleeves are not my thing, I feel I look a bit childish in that one. Oh, this purple one I like better, but it doesn't fit me well anymore."

Teela had grown taller since her last attendance to a ball. As a result, the waist of the purple dress was too high and the hem of the skirt left her ankles visible.

"It's a good quality dress," said Ileena upon inspecting the garment, "With a little tailoring here and there you could wear it again, but I'm afraid we don't have time for that now."

Teela crashed on a by-standing armchair, pouting, because she didn't want to wear puffed sleeves.

"I'll look like a tea pot!" Teela exclaimed, straightening up and putting one hand on her hip and extending the other arm to the side, making her best impression of said tea pot. She was so convincing, that it made both girls break into laughter.

"Oh, Teela, I'm sure I can find something that fits you," offered Ileena, kneeling before one of her travel trunks, filled with dresses.

Teela was unconvinced that it could be the case. They were about the same height, but Ileena's figure was fuller, especially around the hips and the chest.

"Here!" Ileena said, triumphant, pulling out a dark green dress. It was sleeveless and made of silk.

However doubtful, Teela tried on the gown, which looked quite becoming. Her short hair, along with the plunging cut of the dress, made her long and graceful neck stand out.

"You should have this dress, Teela, it is perfect on you," Ileena said, sincerely, "You can get away with a deep v-neck and still look elegant. In a year or two, when your bosom gets fuller, that cleavage would be too distracting. I love that dress but I can't wear it anymore without feeling that too much is on display!"

It had never occurred to Teela that a piece of clothing could fit her better because she was so slender, and she felt ambivalent about it. She knew Ileena meant it as a compliment, but the harsh words Kazian had used to describe her still rang unpleasantly inside her head. And then Adam asking her for advice on girls...

Teela shook off those disheartening thoughts as best as she could and asked her friend what jewelery should match the gown. She had brought a pair of small silver earrings, along with the brooch Kazian had given her a few days ago, as a birthday present.

"I brought this brooch, it is the fanciest piece of jewelry I own, so I suppose I should wear it at the ball… where else would I wear it?" Teela played with it in her fingers, pondering about the piece.

"What's on your mind?" Ileena asked when she noticed Teela's doubtful look.

"I was under the impression that Kazian disapproved of me, and then he goes and gives me this absurdly expensive gift. It doesn't make much sense, does it?"

"It is rather odd. Maybe he cares for you more than he allows himself to show. And, yes, I think you should wear it, it's beautiful," changing abruptly the topic, Ileena urged her friend, "Now, take off that dress so we can have it ironed, while I do your hair and makeup."

Teela tried in vain to protest, but Ileena swiftly called for a maid to help them ready the gown, at the same time that she took care of Teela's hairstyle. Instead of having it parted down the middle as she usually wore it, Ileena combed it to one side, so one of her ears was uncovered while a bit of hair fell over the other side of her face in a flirtatious way.

Since Teela's complexion was very even, she just needed a small amount of loose powder. Ileena wanted her to feel comfortable so she only worked on her eyelashes, and added a little tint to her cheeks and lips. The overall effect was that Teela's natural beauty shined through.

Ileena was beaming with pride as she spoke, "Look at these cheekbones, and how your emerald eyes stand out!" Then she rushed to ready herself, as Teela continued to put on the green dress again, along with the earrings and the brooch.

Once everything was in place, Teela looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Much to her surprise, she enjoyed dressing up for the ball and she felt like dancing. She twirled to one side and then to the other, to test how the dress moved along with her, and she was pleased with what she saw.

"I never thought I could look like this," Teela spoke her mind, still in disbelief, "I've never been good at doing girly stuff."

Ileena stopped brushing her hair and turned around on her seat to face Teela, with a serious look upon her face, as she said, "Hear me out, Tee. You don't need to be girly to be a woman in the full sense of the word. Wear make-up and style your hair only if you have fun with it."

Teela weighed those words for a few moments, then she declared with a confident smile, "I am having fun with it."

This evidently pleased Ileena, who smiled in response, "This will be a night to remember."


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time, Teela and Ileena were getting ready for the ball..._

\+ o + o +

Later that night, during the banquet, Teela had been sitting close to Ileena and her brother Orri, listening to his adventurous times in Moraina, and the eventful trip to Eternos that almost made him miss the Ball of the Rising Moons. Ileena's mother, Emissary Kura, was sitting with the other three visiting Emissaries, as protocol dictated.

Right after the banquet ended, Adam, who had been dining next to King Randor, joined his friends. Ileena made the formal introduction of his brother, and the small group walked to the Great Hall for the ball. Ileena and Orri were walking side by side, with her clinging to her brother's arm, cheerfully recounting her time in Eternos.

Adam offered his arm to Teela, to her surprise, after the way she had stormed away from him the day before. Noticing her doubts, he smiled, and she shyly accepted the gesture. They barley exchanged a word, but Teela found herself thinking about how Adam was always fast to forgive their discords.

Once in the Great Hall, the siblings reunited with their mother, since Orri arrived barely on time for the banquet and hadn't been able to properly talk to her. Ileena said she would be back soon, and reminded Teela they both had promised to dance all night long.

As Adam watched Ileena and her brother walk a way, a strange, ephemeral inkling made him shiver.

"They are very close, Ileena and Orri, aren't they?", he finally said.

"So it seems", Teela answered, intrigued by the nostalgic tone in Adam's words, "Why the sudden interest?"

"Don't laugh, but, just now, I had the strangest wish." Adam smiled, surprised by his own thoughts, before revealing what was on his mind, "I would have liked to have a sister. I know not all siblings get along as well as Orri and Ileena do, but still…"

"I hope you know you can count on me."

"You're my dearest friend, Teela, that much is true, but I don't think of you as my sister."

"I know I don't belong to your family," she said with a sigh.

"Hey… in many ways you are part of my family, but, even when I don't actually have a sister, I believe it would be different… somehow."

By the way Teela was looking at him with her big green eyes, intrigued, he could sense that she didn't understand what he meant. He might as well tell her how much he liked her, recount all the sleepless nights with her name on his lips. This was the moment to declare, he needed to convey the words, the perfect words. He wished he had prepared for this.

"You look breathtaking in that dress," Adam finally said, a bit disappointed at his own lack of eloquence. He was trying to smile, but couldn't.

She had not expected to hear that, so she didn't answer right away. Instead she just stood there, looking at Adam. He had his hair tied into a half ponytail. With the hair away from his face, Teela could see how much Adam had changed in the course of the last months. Now his cheekbones were higher and the angle of his jaw line was more defined.

The same chemistry that caused his heated dreams, was helping him to grow taller and build a muscular frame at a very fast rate, making him look two years older than he was. After all, Grayskull descendants were known to be very manly, and he was finally honoring his genetic share.

He was, indeed, splendid. In that moment Teela wished Ileena hadn't spoken about him in the way she had, because now she was starting to see Adam in a different light and finally could understand why so many courtiers _wondered why_ he chose to spend so much time in her company.

When she was younger, people used to notice and talk about her wit, her optimistic approach to life and how determined she was when she set her mind on something. But for some time now, all what people seemed to care about was her looks. Without any reservations, people told her that she would grow to be a true beauty, which, the way she heard it, meant that she wasn't a beauty now. She knew better than to value herself based solely on looks, but hearing others talk about it constantly made her feel self conscious.

At what point had it become so important if she was pretty or not? She had noticed this also happened to other girls her age, while it was very rare to hear someone comment on the physical appearance of young men, unless… unless they looked like Adam.

Teela noticed Adam's uneasiness, but failed to grasp the real reason why. In her mind, Adam was trying to make amends for treating her as one of the boys.

"You don't have to compensate for asking my courtship advice," she said.

"I'm not compensating, it's true," he searched for elegant words to express how impressed he was, some that wouldn't give away that he was a bit agitated by her looks, "It suits so well your body shape."

"Oh, you didn't!" were Teela's shocked words, "You mean my skinny, flat chested body shape?"

"Why would I say such a thing?!" Adam was at his wits end. How could she read something like that from his compliment? Especially when he was actually admiring her curves and was struggling not to look at her cleavage for too long.

"I don't know! I'm well aware that I'm not as… developed as Ileena, and it's pretty clear you think of me as a guy, but you don't need to point it out!"

He felt like he was always trying to open his heart to her, and she was figuratively -and literally- shutting the door on him. Every single time.

"I give up, Teela!" He said, trying with all his might to hide his cracking voice, "No matter what I say or do, I just seem to make you angry. And it's come to a point where it's nerve wrecking," He looked away because he feared a tear would escape his eyes if he kept looking at Teela, "I'm sorry. I can't deal with it anymore. Good night," he bowed his head as a farewell sign and quickly walked away.

This sure baffled Teela. Usually, she was the one to leave after a quarrel. Maybe this time her reputed inner fire had gone too far. A bizarre discomfort, similar to nausea, invaded her chest. She felt something between them was broken, and that it wouldn't be easily repaired.

\+ o + o +

 _As you might guess, this is a turning point in the story. Take heart because this is just beginning, this story isn't labeled "angst" for nothing. Let me know what you think about it (any fanfiction writer will tell you reviews are a big incentive to keep typing!)_

 _Update: So... I was reading this story and I found a few typos in almost every chapter, sorry! I think I've fixed them. It's true that I haven't been so careful before posting each chapter, but wait, I have a good excuse. I've been working like crazy on my own original fiction and I have a lot going on in my mind. If you're curious, check out my profile to see what I'm up to._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi, everyone! It took me long to finish this chapter to my liking, mostly because I've been busy publishing my first novel, yay! Things are going better than expected! You may find more on that if you visit my profile._

 _So, back to the story..._

\+ o + o +

Teela looked around, distressed, hoping that nobody had heard the harsh conversation between her and Adam. Luckily, the people around seemed to be to busy with their own talk to pay her any attention. Teela picked a wineglass from a nearby table and she took a long sip that got stuck in her throat for a second, before she could swallow it. She decided it wasn't wise to drink too much while she was that upset, so she put the glass back and explored with her gaze the crowded ballroom. Only then she noticed Kazian, who was looking persistently at her from afar. The moment he started walking towards her, she felt someone tapping a finger on her shoulder to call her attention.

When she turned around, she found Orri, smiling at her. Teela was relieved to find his friendly face.

"I'm here for that first dance we talked about," he said, offering her a hand.

At first, Teela didn't feel like dancing at all, but then she thought that the best way to ease off her awful mood was by keeping her mind busy counting steps and turns to the compass of the flute. The music ensemble was playing "The Octagonal", an intricate processional dance that could be performed in patterns of sixteen or thirty two steps, depending on the dancer's expertise. The latter version involved more turns, variations in the hand positioning and a few jumping steps, all which was far more than what Teela could manage.

"Only if we do the sixteen count," she said, taking Orri's hand.

Luckily for Teela, the next movement of The Octagonal was a peaceful one, making things easier for her.

Orri was five years older than Ileena and looked a lot like her, except for the color of his hair, which was much darker. From the moment Teela met him, a few years before, she felt at ease with him. They both found adventure stories irresistible and he was always suggesting books Teela would love.

A few minutes into their dancing, Orri signaled with his head to one side and told Teela, "There's a young man who can't take his eyes off of you."

Teela looked in that direction, expecting to find Adam, but instead met Kazian's disapproving gaze.

"Him, again! I can't understand why he hates me so much."

"Are you sure that's the reason why he stares at you so persistently?" Orri asked with a smirk.

"Oh, trust me on this one. But I honestly don't know what I've done to cross him," Teela shook her head, confused. She wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but, deep inside, Kazian's evident displeasure made her feel insecure, so she asked Orri, "Are you sure I don't look like a thirteen year old boy on a dress?"

Orri chuckled at the absurdity of the notion, almost missing a step on his dance, but then he noticed that Teela was serious about it. Concerned, he asked, "Where could you possibly get that idea?! There's no way you could pass for a thirteen year old boy, or a thirteen year old girl, for that matter. You look exactly as what you are, a very pretty young woman."

Teela trusted Orri, so his words alleviated her. She smiled briefly at him and then danced in silence for a full minute, lost in her own thoughts. She saw that she was still burdened by her fight with Adam, and that Kazian's hatred only bothered her further.

Finally, she gathered courage to open up to Orri, "Earlier tonight, a friend of mine said I looked nice, and I thought that he was making fun of me."

"I don't know. Maybe something in the tone of his voice gave you that impression, but I don't think that he was joking."

Teela bit her lip and then said, "Now I feel awful. I confronted him about it and we ended up in a big argument."

"You don't take compliments well, do you?" Orri said in a lecturing tone, then he tried to appease his young friend, "I have yet to meet a teenager who's not tormented by insecurities, but as we grow up, we learn to take pride in who we are. For what I know, you have a lot of qualities to be proud of, and you're very lucky, because you're also good looking."

"But…"

"No 'but'… just say thank you, and accept the compliment," he added, helping Teela regain her confidence.

"Thank you, Orri," she conceded, and her face lightened up immediately.

Not far from there, Adam was watching the scene from a balcony, partly hidden by the heavy velvet curtains. Adam had come to the ball hoping to dance with Teela. She was smiling and it seemed that she was having a good time with Orri. Why was she so uptight when she was with Adam? What had happened to make things so difficult between them lately? He turned his back on the scene and looked down the balcony.

He was tired of feeling brokenhearted all the time. Maybe it was time to let go of that childish dream of his. The one that took shape when Teela reluctantly kissed him when he was twelve, while they were playing an earthly game, 'Truth or dare', with their friends. Someone had dared her to kiss Adam and she wouldn't back off from a challenge. It had been just her firmly pressing her lips to his, while the other kids counted to ten out loud. That could hardly be called a kiss, but he decided to remember it as his first kiss. For him, it had been electrifying and revealing. Teela, on the other hand, had walked away right afterwards, fuming and refusing to go back to that 'stupid alien game'. When he tried to talk to her about it, she blushed from head to toe and forbid him to mention it ever again.

Adam looked up to the half moons, letting their peaceful shine comfort him. He closed his eyes and took in the fresh air that came up from the Lower Gardens.

A sweet, almost musical voice brought him back to the present.

"So, here's where you've been hiding?"

He recognized Ileena right away and turned to face her.

"I'm not hiding. I just needed some time off… from greeting strangers," he lied.

"Well, I don't consider myself a stranger, so…" She said this with a flirtatious smile, her eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Of course you're not a stranger, Ileena."

Adam felt his mood improve almost instantly in her presence.

Ileena took a step closer to Adam and observed, "You look so pensive, what's on your mind?"

"I was thinking about embracing change," he declared in a serious tone.

"That sounds a rather dramatic for a sixteen-year-old," she teased.

"Almost seventeen-year-old," he corrected, abandoning all pretense of solemnity.

"All right, almost seventeen-year-old… What kind of change would that be?"

Adam turned serious again, "I should enjoy what life has to offer."

Adam's grave expression hinted Ileena that it was no joking matter. The smile abandoned her face and, with genuine interest, she said, "It sounds as if you've made up your mind about something important."

Before speaking, Adam relaxed his shoulders and found himself smiling, resolved.

"I have."

He leaned towards Ileena and kissed her on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you so much for your reviews! It's so nice to read what you think about the story. I've answered a few questions you sent me in the review section._

 _I'm finally here with a new chapter. I like it very much, let's see if you enjoy it too!_

\+ o + o +

Teela woke up agitated from an unsettling dream, where she and Adam were in a dark place, engaged in heated kissing, and she was enjoying it, perhaps too much. She wasn't new to the notion of desire, but this was the first time she had ever fantasized about someone she knew in real life.

The vivid dream did not go away when she woke. She caressed her lips with her fingers, remembering that awkward kiss she once gave to Adam, while playing an odd game from Earth. At the moment she could not admit it, but she had liked it, despite that it had been clumsy and unwanted at first.

She sat on the bed and hugged her legs. She had no doubt this dream was caused by the strange, overly romantic atmosphere that was surrounding the Royal Palace.

It had all started right after the Ball of the Rising Moons, five weeks prior. She had heard about it from Rowin first, and then she could see it with her own eyes: Adam and Ileena walking hand in hand, leisurely promenading through the Upper Gardens. They weren't officially courting yet, but if things kept going well enough for the love birds, it was just a matter of time.

The rumor spread through Eternos at the speed of light, but so far the Royal House hadn't issued any confirmation or denial. The press was going crazy with speculations on the identity of the girl, because of the unspoken rule of silence all inhabitants of the Royal Palace honored.

With the help of Captain Ariella, Adam made sure his outings were completely private, to the point where stores, eateries and taverns were closed to the public for the princely visit. After the funny business with his picture taken at the Arena, he wasn't taking any risks.

Much to her own surprise, Teela discovered a new array of mixed feelings. The radiant smile on Ileena's face made Teela happy, but after the way she and Adam had parted that eventful night, she couldn't approach the couple with the same natural air as before. She found herself avoiding Adam, also unintendedly staying away from Ileena. Nowadays the three of them were only meeting for their shared combat lessons, twice a week. She noticed Adam was keeping his distance too and this made her feel a stranger in her own home.

Because of this, she was spending a lot more time with Rowin and, strangely enough, with Kazian.

Though Kazian was not very nice to most people, he was fairly agreeable to his cousin. Rowin was probably the person Kazian treated best in the world. Now that Rowin and Teela were closer, Kazian was more composed around her and they occasionally shared quite engaging conversation.

She was trying to stay away from the romantic madness that apparently had taken over most youngsters in the Palace. It was as if suddenly everyone was looking for a love interest. A few new couples had appeared, following the Prince's example.

Teela had talked about this with the Queen, the last time they had met at the Royal Observatory, where they occasionally met to discuss physics and navigation, topics that fascinated Teela, which happened to be Queen Marlena's field of expertise.

Teela was making fun of how, in the course of a few weeks, being romantically involved became most fashionable. Marlena surprised Teela by asking her if she was interested in following the trend.

"I'm as indifferent to romancing boys as they are about wooing me," Teela had answered in all sincerity of her beliefs.

"You're probably wrong about that," Marlena had said with a cryptic smile.

Teela didn't understand what the Queen meant, but she was about to find out.

She shook off the last traces of her dream, convinced that the only reason why Adam had made such a stellar appearance in it, was simply because he was the male friend she knew best. Even if they weren't in very good terms lately. Just thinking about how they were distanced, felt heavy on her heart.

Later that day, she met with Rowin at the bookstore near the East Gate of the city, to hunt for the latest adventure books. The place was crowded with young sorcery students, who were waiting in line to get the latest edition of "Spells and rituals, book one."

According to the loud exchange of promises and demands between the clerk and the students, the shipment had arrived long after the expected date and first grade pupils were already behind on their lessons.

After a few minutes trying to get through the crowd to find the adventure section, Teela had enough. "Make way!" she exclaimed. Her commanding voice was more effective than any spell the students had learned so far, clearing the way for the fiery redhead and her astonished companion.

An unlucky boy didn't see her coming, and bumped into her as if he had bumped into a wall. He lost his balance and fell to the floor, causing everyone to look fearfully at Teela.

She hadn't intended this to happen, so she offered an awkward "Sorry!" to the fallen schoolboy, along with her hand to help him stand up. Once again on his feet, the sorcery student gave her a silly, fascinated smile, which meaning only someone like Teela could not understand.

Half an hour later, the bookstore had returned to its usual calm, and Rowin and Teela were still browsing through the shelves for something to read.

While Teela was going through the pages of a promising book, she heard Rowin suddenly speak to her.

"Kazian said that, soon, you won't be likely spending so much time with me anymore."

Teela thought Kazian probably had said that just to make Rowin mad. Without lifting her eyes from the book she was holding, she said, "That's absurd, Rowin, why wouldn't I?"

The long silence that followed made her turn her gaze to Rowin's tall figure.

His sweet brown eyes were rather serious looking when he spoke, "He didn't really say it, but he implied that you were about to accept a beau."

"That's very unlikely!" She said, laughing.

Rowin didn't laugh, but insisted, "Kazian made it sound as an imminent thing."

"Well, I know more about my own life than he does, and that's simply not true," she said, a bit crossed.

This seemed to appease Rowin, but after a few moments, he wanted further reassurance, "You would tell me if you were interested in someone, you wouldn't lie to me about that, right?"

"Why… what?" She stammered, completely puzzled by Rowin's melodramatic tone.

Rowin clenched his fists and locked his gaze on the floor, breathing deeply. Only then Teela understood that he was gathering courage to confess something she didn't want to hear.

To spare him the pain of a rejection, she said, "I don't know where Kazian got that idea. I can honestly tell you that I'm not contemplating such a bond right now. And it's not appealing to me, not at all. Just because Adam and Ileena are more than friends these days, it doesn't mean we all have to find someone to walk hand in hand, don't you agree?"

Both relief and disappointment appeared in Rowin's face, giving him the oddest look, "Yes, of course," he uttered, but all else in his demeanor showed that he didn't agree.

Teela held up the book in her hand and with pretended enthusiasm, she said, "This, I'm taking this one!" Because all she wanted was to escape from that bizarre situation.


	10. Chapter 10

_Finally, an update! I have many chapters getting ready, but first I had to get this one right._  
 _I hope you enjoy it, since it was very challenging to write, for many, many reasons you'll find out soon enough..._

\+ o + o +

Teela had been at the Upper Gardens for a while, because they offered a convenient open space for the tests she was doing on a surveillance robot. It's flight pattern was still unstable despite her best efforts.

She only noticed Kazian approaching her when he was a few steps behind her. When she turned around to face him, she found him smiling. His dark and abundant lashes made his light green eyes look even brighter. He was aware of his own good looks and it showed in the way he moved.

After what had happened at the bookstore, his arrogance annoyed Teela even more. She didn't wait for his greeting, she asked right away, "What's that nonsense you told Rowin about me taking a beau?"

At first, Kazian seemed surprised by her question, but then regained his usual poise, "Ah, dear Rowin, he can't keep the smallest conversation to himself. Well, I said that because I believe it to be true."

"So now you believe things into happening?" She scoffed.

"That's exactly how it is," he said with an irritating smirk.

"You presume to know more about my social life than I do. You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. Maybe I know your true nature better than you expect."

"This is ridiculous Kazian. Besides, whatever you pretend to know, I can change my mind just to teach you a lesson," she said, grinning at him as a way of challenge.

"Why do you need to win, always? Be it in combat, or an argument," Kazian lifted a brow as he said this, half teasing, half admonishing her.

"I…" Teela started, she was about to say that she didn't always had to win, but as she was speaking she saw that Kazian was right and it threw her off completely. Exposed, she charged against him, "I bet no one has asked you this, even when you're as competitive as I am. Should I learn my place and stop pretending to be like a man? Is that what you mean?"

"No, that's not at all what I meant," he said, genuinely confused.

Teela couldn't hold back any longer, and lashed out at him, "I heard you, I heard you say that I look like a boy! What do you have to say about that?" The mix of resentment and hurt showed on her face as she was pouting.

Kazian narrowed his eyes, serious for the firs time since he had arrived. After pondering for a few moments, he finally said, "Yes. I lied. I've tried very hard to bury and deny my growing sentiments for you, to no avail."

Teela was taken aback by Kazian's words. At first she thought she was misinterpreting them, but then Kazian continued, leaving no place for doubts.

"It's unfortunate that you overheard my indiscretion, Teela, because it's so far from the truth. It would be easier to ignore your wits, your spark and all your other charms if you weren't so beautiful. I let my jealousy speak for me."

Kazian was frowning, and it seemed that the last words he was saying to himself.

"Your jealousy?" Teela's voice revealed her disoriented state.

"It unnerves me to see you flutter around Adam all the time, just like every other girl in court."

"I don't flutter around Adam! Take that back, Kazian!" Teela demanded. This conversation was getting crazier by the minute.

"If you prefer Adam over me, I'm fine with that, I don't care. It would be silly to pretend that a duke is more tempting than a crown prince." He said this as if he was stating facts, showing his practical view of the world. Then, in a twist that blindsided Teela, his expression softened and his voice was mellow, "But, you see, he's with Ileena now. Do you want to know why? Because it feels good to have company, to share things with someone who is more than just a friend. And I can be that person for you, Teela."

Kazian had been getting closer to her while he spoke and now their faces were just a few inches apart. He was looking directly into her eyes and she couldn't escape his gaze.

So the rumor was true, Kazian did have hypnotic eyes. Teela had heard other girls talk about them, but she would have never imagined to find herself under their spell.

For the first time, Kazian's smile was sweet rather than arrogant, and so were his words, "Aren't you a little curious about how it feels to be cherished, to be adored… to be kissed?"

He didn't wait for her to answer, he joined his lips with hers.

Both out of surprise and curiosity, Teela accepted the gesture. She parted her lips and took in his full kiss.

Kazian's sensual lips were pleasant against hers and for a moment she was lost in the experience. But then she found it strange to be thinking and analyzing her sensations, rather than just enjoying them.

Her eyes were open, while Kazian's were closed, so she could see how the surveillance robot fell to the ground, when she didn't know what to do with her hands and lost the control of it. Her gaze went from one side to the other, way too aware of her surroundings, and then, finally, to Kazian's features, blurred by proximity.

The kiss was pleasing, but it was, well, Kazian. She had no special affection for him, she wasn't sure she even liked him. The situation turned weird very quickly.

She took a step back and said, "This is a mistake."

"Why?"

It took Teela a few moments to find an answer, "Because I don't feel that way about you."

"At least have the nerve to tell me the real reason why you reject me. Is it because you have feelings for…?"

"I don't feel that way about anyone! And I won't do things I don't feel ready for just because people say I should try them, that's not who I am."

"Teela, be reasonable!"

"That you can't understand it just proves how little you know me. You like an idea of me, not me. So, just forget it."

For the first time in his life, Kazian felt a victory escape his hands so close to the end and it really bothered him, "You'll regret treating me this way."

"Oh, go take a hike, Kazian!" She exclaimed. She picked up the fallen robot and disappeared into the garden maze with resolved strides.

 **\- oOo -**

Adam had just finished his private lesson on Ancient Eternian. He was expected to read the classic texts on their original version. King Randor kept telling him that one day he would enjoy and be marveled by their lyrical value, but he felt mostly frustrated so far.

Now that he had a few moments to himself, a nagging notion crept up his chest. He was still at odds with Teela, after so many weeks. It was unprecedented.

He had avoided dealing with it because he could. Ileena provided the perfect excuse to stay busy on his few moments of leisure time, and he really enjoyed her company. When she was around, all worries disappeared and he felt happy.

Deep down he knew his behavior wasn't entirely honorable, but he didn't know another way to manage the increasing pressures of being a crown prince in the brink of adulthood and all the conflicting wishes that came along with it.

Adam knew he had to find courage and make peace with Teela, before their friendship was beyond repair. He went to the open balcony of his private chambers, and as a sign sent by the Ancients, he saw Teela on the Upper Gardens, maneuvering some sort of flying robot right below his balcony.

He was about to call her name, when he saw Kazian approach Teela. Adam couldn't hear what they were saying, but Teela appeared upset while Kazian seemed amused by the situation.

Then, their conversation became more peaceful, Kazian was getting very close to Teela, and she didn't move an inch apart. The worst was about to come, when Kazian kissed Teela.

Adam expected an outraged response from Teela, but she didn't do anything to stop Kazian.

Adam could not watch any longer, and rushed away from the balcony into his private chambers.

\+ o + o + o +

 _Oh, please, please tell me what you thing of this chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11

_I've had little time to write this story, and also, I've been procrastinating the coming chapters because they might get a little controversial. But… well, I have to be brave. So here it goes._

\+ o + o +

Unable to believe what he had just witnessed, Adam kept pacing from one side of his room to the other, feeling as if he were about to choke.

"Just not him!" He shouted as he hit one of the bedside lamps, making it fly across the room and crash into pieces.

Breaking things on purpose was so unlike him. He knew he had no right to wish for Teela to stay unattached while he had a relationship with Ileena, but that was exactly what he wanted. Maybe he wasn't such a nice person after all.

Yet, he could not understand what Kazian could have done to win her trust.

He sat heavily on the bed and rubbed his face with both hands, as to wipe away his discomfort. The state of Adam's heart was worse than he had expected.

The dark cloud that was his mind rained a myriad of thoughts, and a dangerous stream slowly took shape.

Since his 15th birthday, Adam had been granted the right to vote and veto the Council of Elders' decisions and the next gathering would take place the following day. He never gave too much thought to this, but the main topic for the coming reunion was to appoint a viceroy for the new colonies in the Plains of Drisdos. After much deliberation, the council was heading to a clear appointment of Duke Valdis for the task. Adam was not impressed with the way Valdis treated people.

Next in line was Kazian's father.

Adam had the perfect excuse to ban Valdis as viceroy, no one would suspect his true motives. If Adam vetoed Valdis' designation, Kazian and his family would move to Drisdos within a month.

Kazian's destiny was in Adam's hands, so was Teela's. The discovery shook him to his very core.

Adam fell on his back and looked at the richly ornamented ceiling. He sighed and laid there for a long while, just to calm himself down. He sent notice that he wasn't feeling well and excused himself from attending dinner.

He felt only half ready to face the world again the next day, when Duncan was supposed to help him improve his driving skills. Not much time passed before Duncan made a remark.

"You seem absent, are you still feeling unwell?"

"I'm sorry, Duncan, I have a lot in my mind, but I shouldn't let it interfere with my lessons."

Although Adam smiled, Man-At-Arms read the anguish in the young prince's eyes and said, "If you need someone to talk about it, well…"

Adam simply nodded, but kept silent for several minutes, until he could not hold back anymore, "I just found out that I have wishes that are unfair to others."

"Don't we all?" Duncan asked, to appease him.

"Yes, but I can make them happen, because of who I am. Discovering this dark, selfish part of me… is unsettling."

Duncan held his breath for a moment, trying to guess what plagued the young prince's mind.

Adam was certain that Kazian would end up hurting Teela, and that he could not allow. He felt the urge to make Kazian disappear from Eternos burning in his temples, as he said, "Opportunity has shown itself for me to change the course of events, I didn't seek for it. Even when my motives are clearly biased, I believe the end result would be good, but, who's to know?!"

"That's fantastic, Adam, congratulations!" Duncan exclaimed with a triumphant grin.

Adam stared at Duncan, puzzled.

Duncan put a hand on Adam's shoulder as he spoke, "I see that you're confused, and that's a good thing. Look, we all have faults, and the fastest way to fall into their trap is to believe we have none. The worst cruelties and the biggest crimes are carried out by those who believe to be right. So, being aware that you might be in the wrong will make you think twice and seek advice when faced with important decisions. And in your case, that's critical, because one day, you'll have so much power over other people's lives…"

"That's a better way to look at it," said Adam, "But, what do I do now?"

"Well, if one thing is what you want and another what's best for everyone involved, then you should strive for the latter. It wont' be easy, but you'll be proud of it down the road."

Adam sighed. He promised himself to think long and hard about the viceroy appointment, he would only use his veto if it was the best choice. For a moment, his burdened heart felt lighter, but his calm was brief, when he realized the Council would meet in only two hours.


	12. Chapter 12

_Next installment is here! This is a very short chapter, but quite intense, I dare say!_

 _I really hope you like it. Please tell me what you think!_

\+ o + o +

Adam's hand was still shaky from writing his vote at the Council meeting, a little earlier that evening. For the first time he knew what it was like to sweat a resolution.

In the end, he decided not to interfere with the Council's verdict. He did request a special report of accounts from Valdis in the term of six months. Even King Randor was surprised by Adam's call, but when the Council saw that it was a serious petition, it was granted. This way, his doubts on Valdis' conduct with the people of Drisdos could be addressed in a proper way.

This was the first time he experienced the temptations that came with power, and the event made Adam feel less of a kid.

It was true he was still hurting from the sight of Kazian and Teela kissing, but he wouldn't meddle in any way. How could he call himself Teela's friend if he interfered with her freedom of choice?

Also, he had decided to take a chance on a relationship with Ileena, and she deserved all his appreciation and respect. From that moment on, he would try to be good to her as she was to him.

At nightfall, Adam met with Ileena at the Privy Gardens, the highest green spot in the Royal Palace. Ileena, who sensed Adam had undergone some sort of trial, averted any serious conversation. Her light mood helped the Prince occupy his mind with plans of parties and visits to the theater.

They were walking and chatting, until Ileena strayed from the pebbled pathway. She crossed a small lawn and leaned her back against an old tree. She reached with her arm to invite Adam to join her.

When Adam took Ileena's hand in response, she pulled him closer to her and charmed him with a captivating smile that was still visible in the dusk.

A soft kiss was followed by many others, each one deeper than the one before. Ileena hummed with satisfaction, while Adam ran his lips up and down her neck, they were both completely lost in the moment.

There was no distance left to prevent her from feeling just how intensely his body reacted to their closeness.

Adam heard Ileena gasp, so he opened his eyes, to find her looking at him with surprise. This pause made him aware of the situation and he took a sudden step backwards.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," he said, his gaze anchored to the ground.

"No, Adam, you didn't…" She tried to appease him.

"I need a moment," he said, in absolute embarrassment. He took two steps further away, not knowing what to do. Luckily, his tunic was long enough to conceal his enthusiasm, but he had no doubt that Ileena was aware of it.

Adam thought this was the worst possible situation, until a moment later, when he heard Captain Ariella's voice, calling out for him.

"Prince Adam, are you there?"

He was simply unable to answer, so Ileena spoke in his place, "We are right here, Captain Ariella."

"I finally find you," Ariella said to him, while Adam didn't dare to turn around and face her. When she was by his side, she said, "The King wants to see you, he is in his library."

Adam hesitated and looked at Ileena, still speechless.

Captain Ariella, taking his hesitation as a sign that he didn't want to leave Ileena unattended, said, "I'll escort Lady Ileena to her chambers."

Adam, without a word, but with an abashed look upon his face, bowed his head lightly to both women as a sign of agreement and walked away to find his father.


	13. Chapter 13

Queen Marlena was sitting at her dressing table, going through her nighttime ritual before going to bed. She could see her husband entering their bedroom from the dressing room, in his red silk lounging robe. That color was so becoming on him, she thought.

Marlena watched his image approach in the mirror. Without the crown, his hair curled into lovely natural ringlets. A little bit of the youngster she had fallen in love with was still there.

King Randor stroke his beard as if trying to fight his impulse to smile, but failed to do so.

"What amuses you so much?" Marlena asked when she saw him smirk.

"I was thinking about a report from Treasury that called my attention this morning," he replied, noting his wife did not expect merriment form monetary statements, "Did you know that our son is spending a big part of his allowance on social outings, and flowers… and female garments?"

Marlena straightened up in her seat and turned her face towards him before speaking, "He's not buying fine jewelry just yet, is he?"

Her sudden interest amused him even further, "No, not for the time being, he is not. So far the most expensive thing on the list is a dress," he answered.

Marlena went back to brushing her hair and asked, "Did you call on him about it?"

Randor walked towards the window and looked out to the sky as he spoke, "I was really tempted to. I wanted to have a good laugh at his expense, but I know Adam is rather shy in that regard," one thing Randor didn't want was to shatter Adam's confidence, "And I remembered how much I hated when my father bothered me about…"

Randor didn't finish the phrase.

"About your old flames?" Marlena filled the gap for him in a playful voice.

"Marlena…" he protested and blushed at a time, "you were an accomplished interstellar traveler and I was king already when we first met."

"I know! But I love how your cheeks turn crimson when I give you a hard time about it," she said, laughing.

"See? That's the behavior I was talking about... my father teased me exactly the same way!"

Randor sighed, failing to understand why, despite his age, that topic still made him uneasy. Marlena offered him her hand as a sign of peace, which he accepted.

He sat close to his wife, and said, "Adam is very committed to wooing Ileena. I suspect he might soon ask permission for a formal courting."

"That's very likely," Marlena said, almost whispering, but without joy.

Randor mistook her serious tone for disapproval, "I know he'll always be your baby, but he is a young man already. This is a normal thing to happen. And, I dare say, a good thing too."

"Oh, I'm not jealous, I'm surprised, that's all," Marlena said, pouring a dab of lotion in her hands and then rubbing them with patience and care.

"Do you have any objections on the girl?"

"No, none at all," Marlena said in all sincerity, "Ileena is a very smart and promising young lady. She's beautiful, there's no arguing that. And I believe in her sincerity towards Adam, what else could a mother ask for? It is my son who puzzles me."

Randor, who was unable to read his son as well as Marlena, truly didn't know what she meant, "How so?" He asked.

"I always thought he would choose… otherwise, and that it would happen a little later in life."

Marlena had a very clear idea of Adam's longstanding interest in Teela, and she found that Adam was a bit too eager to put it behind him. As she saw it, his devotion to Ileena seemed out of proportion and it worried her that someone could get hurt in the end.

Randor interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Well, he is very young, I give you that. If you ask me, I think this could be his first attachment, and not necessarily a definite one."

"That's what concerns me. I don't question his choice; I doubt his reasons for it."

\+ o +

Not far from there, Adam tossed and turned in his bed.

That day had been too eventful for someone his age. The appointment of the viceroy for Drisdos had felt like a trial of his character. Later, he had revealed his ardor to Ileena without intention to do so. And then, his father had tried to talk with him, in one of those dreaded monologues that led to nothing.

He almost wished his father had asked directly about Ileena, instead of hinting vaguely about Adam's expenditures. The young prince had to admit he wouldn't have opened up to his father anyway. How could he explain to His Majesty that one thing was to have fantasies no one knew about, and quite another to experience the pleasurable contact with a real woman… and the even more real effect she had over Adam.

At this point, he wasn't sure the wound caused by Teela was completely healed, but the way his body had responded to Ileena gave him nicer things to hope for.

It dawned on Adam that he had no one to talk about such matters. He would have to figure things out for himself.

He was helplessly entangled in a mess of doubt and yearning.

Adam let out a harsh breath and clasped his hands behind his neck, wishpering, "So, no, no sleeping for me tonight."

\+ o + o +

 _Thanks for bearing with me through all these chapters. Please help me with your reviews, they encourage me to keep writing. Let me know what you think of this story._


	14. Chapter 14

_Here it is, here it is, chapter 14!_

 _\- o - o -_

The bright sunlight coming from the window woke Adam up. It was time for him to get ready for the day, he was running late.

As every month, this day he would be attending the Grand Early Meal, when all courtiers gathered to share breakfast. Adam liked better when it was just him and his parents, but lately he enjoyed the chance to socialize in an informal atmosphere.

Just then he remembered he would sit next to Ileena, and he felt nervous about facing her after the events of the night before.

Once in his dressing room, he put on a copper colored shirt, and when he buttoned it up, it was way too tight.

He lifted his arms to the sides and confirmed that the shirt had to be adjusted, again. The rate at which he was getting taller and his torso was broadening, was simply ridiculous. This time, he noticed his shoulders were also higher.

A quick look at his face in the mirror revealed how much he looked like his father. Aside from the dainty nose Adam had inherited from his mother, he seemed a blond haired, younger version of Randor. It struck him how every trace of childhood had vanished from his features. He didn't know what to make out of this discovery.

A few minutes later he was greeting the courtiers alongside his parents. He was especially chatty, only because he wanted to delay his encounter with Ileena. Even though he was somewhat absentminded, it called his attention that Teela was sitting next to her father, while Kazian and Rowin were far from her. This was usually the case, but Adam had expected to see Teela and Kazian together.

"Are you all right? You seem tired," Ileena asked him when they were at the table.

"I'm perfectly fine," he lied, "Did you… did you sleep well?" He asked before bringing the fork to his mouth.

"I had the most delicious dreams," was her response.

Something in the way she said it, dazzled him. The fork in his hand appeared to gain a life of its own and slipped from his fingers, clattering first over the plate and then on the floor. All the people around him went silent and fifty pairs of eyes turned to look at Adam. He tried to pick up the fork but got in the way of the footman, who was trying to do the same. After a moment of confusion, the footman recovered the fork, gave Adam a clean one and the attendants went back to their conversations. Out of the corner of the eye, Adam saw Ileena smiling.

She waited for him to regain his composure and then asked, "Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?"

No, he did not. But it was necessary, so he simply answered, "Yes."

Ileena lifted her cup to take a sip of sungrass infusion, but that was also meant to cover her face so no one could read her lips when she said, "Go to my chambers after breakfast."

"To your…? Are you sure?"

"I don't want to discuss this where someone can hear what we're talking about."

Those were the last words they exchanged at the table.

Adam waited until everyone had finished their meal and left the room before going in the search of Ileena.

She opened the door and welcomed him in. She led him to a small sitting area next to the window, where they sat side by side.

Adam had no idea what to say. He lowered his head and remained still, allowing for her to be the first to talk.

She played with her bracelet, picking the right words, "We get along nicely, we converse and have fun together. But until yesterday, I wasn't sure you liked me, I mean, truly liked me. What happened… was reassuring."

At some point he had hoped Ileena hadn't noticed the physical expression of his desire, but it was clear she had. And after what she said, he didn't feel ridiculous or unacceptable anymore.

"Ileena, how can you have any doubts? When I keep having improper thoughts about us."

"What do you mean, improper?"

Her question made him aware he had revealed more than he had intended, "Oh, you know what I'm trying to say."

"I might. But I want to make sure we are talking about the same."

"Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Yes. It is important to call things by their name, Adam."

"Very well, then," he cleared his throat, "I have constant thoughts about us in situations… which are of a sexual nature. There, I said it."

To Adams surprise, Ileena didn't seem shocked or disgusted after hearing that. She was calm and a hint of a smile appeared in her face.

"Adam, do you see how it makes a difference, telling it like it is? And in this case, these thoughts are not improper, because they are welcome, and returned."

Welcome? Returned! Those words sent a daze throughout his body.

"If this was supposed to calm me down, it had the opposite effect," he said, when he could speak.

"I'm not trying to calm you down, Adam."

He straightened up, in silence for a few moments, weighting her words and his own wishes, "Are you suggesting that we act on these thoughts?"

"Only if we both want to," she said, and she meant it. She didn't take for granted that Adam would want the same.

"Ileena, are you toying with me? Of course I want to. At the risk of appearing shallow and simpleminded, I haven't thought about much else since yesterday. What about you?"

"I'm curious, I've been for a while, but I didn't know anyone that I liked enough and… trusted enough. Until now."

They held hands and shared a brief kiss, which was enough to make their flesh tingle.

Ileena looked at him with her big bright eyes and said, "So… we're clearly ready. But, are we prepared?"

It took Adam a few seconds to understand she was talking about safety measures, "Oh… right, we should be responsible. Well, that can be fixed right away; I'll just have to go to my bedchamber to get… I'll be back right away. Don't go anywhere!"

Then he fleed to his private chambers.

He slammed the door shut behind him and frantically searched for the small box, he didn't even remember where it was. He finally found it at the bottom of his armoire, still unopened. He removed the seal and took one envelope, then, after some thought, another, in case he ruined the first one out of his absolute lack of practice. This last though made him shudder.

Before leaving, he sprayed on some perfume, and then realized it had been too much, so he panicked for a moment, then decided to have a quick shower to wash it off.

He got dressed in a hurry. Since he had changed clothes, he almost forgot the very thing he came to look for. He remembered when he was out the door, rushed back in and searched in the pockets of the tunic he had barely used that morning. Adam looked at the small envelopes in his open palm and held his breath. He closed his hand and hid them in his pocket.

\- o - o -

 _A lot of events were paving the way for this chapter... what do you think about it? pleas R & R!_


	15. Chapter 15

_By now, you might be wondering_ _"_ _will he or will he not?"_

 _The wait is over, you're about to find out._

\+ o + o +

Teela noticed that she had been going through the pages of the book without really paying attention. The thoughts in the back of her mind were much stronger than her will to follow the story.

Kazian's prediction had turned out true in the weirdest way, because she had been avoiding Rowin for the last couple of days, just to stay as far from Kazian as she could.

This was the first time she had found herself with nothing to do in a long while. All her chores were completed, her training was done for the week and all her usual pastimes seemed dull.

She was bored, and lonely.

This provided her with plenty of time to reflect on the state of things and an uncomfortable realization came up: she was bored because she had no meaningful ambitions, no pending goals, nothing to aim for.

People around her -people her age- had clear aspirations. Adam had his plate full just preparing to be king one day; Ileena wanted to be an interpreter and was already fluent in two languages; Rowin was an aspiring novelist, and Kazian, even him, had grandiose hopes to become a viceroy.

Yes, Teela was just sixteen, she had years ahead of her to decide what she wanted to do with her life, but the fact that she had never considered her options, truly baffled her. All her life, she had been focusing only on the task at hand, one lesson at a time. This could account for her academic success.

As for the future, she couldn't tell. It was almost like she didn't want to think about it.

She looked around her room as if looking for answers. Among the many posters depicting tough wrestlers, a small drawing caught her eye. It was a drawing she had penciled for an art class, very true to the original, Castle Grayskull. She had always been fascinated by the ancient fortress. An ominous sense of predestination gave her a chill.

Unable to understand the meaning of this perception, she rushed to the Upper Gardens. The fresh air of the morning calmed her down. She walked through the garden maze, untangling her own mind. If she could only talk about it… not with her father or any other adult who would treat her problems as something minor. No, she needed her friends more than ever.

When confronted with the facts, she couldn't really tell why she had distanced from Ileena and, to be honest, this quarrel with Adam was ridiculous. She barely remembered how it started. Oh, yes, when he had tried to compliment her and she had lashed out at him. Even Teela had to admit it made no sense to stay away from her friends over that. She was ready to swallow her pride and make peace.

For a few moments she considered how to make it happen. She dreaded any long, melodramatic talk with her friends. After some thought, she decided to act as if nothing had happened and invite her friends to go hiking along.

When she got out of the leafy maze, the first thing she saw was Adam's balcony. Closer than Ileena's room, she resolved to visit his place first, and into the royal wing she went.

As she was walking down the corridor, she saw Adam coming out of his private chambers, so she called his name and signaled him to wait for her. She ran to him, while he just stood there, brow lifted in surprise.

Teela offered a toothy smile and said, "I was wondering if you would like to join me for a trip to Greensight Lake… we haven't been there for ages!"

Adam met her enthusiasm with a tensed up response, "Not now, Teela, I… I'm busy."

"What is it? I can help you and later…" She insisted.

Adam avoided her glance and looked away, "Maybe another day."

Teela saw Adam's hair was wet and she was going to ask why, but Adam walked away so fast it didn't give her time. His odd behavior made her curious and, after a few seconds, she decided to furtively follow him.

She saw Adam walking in long strides, with both arms pressed to the sides and his hands clasped into tight fists. He stopped outside Ileena's door and, petrified, waited for over a minute before knocking. This alone let on that something unusual was going on, but when Ileena opened the door and met Adam, Teela overheard the brief words they exchanged.

"You didn't have to shower for this," said Ileena, amused.

Adam felt more awkward if possible and said, "I know, I just…" but didn't finish his phrase.

The way they were looking at each other and how Ileena pulled him inside her room, left no doubt of what they were up to. Teela could even hear them lock the door from inside.

Teela rested her back against the wall and slid to sit on the floor, right where she was. For some seconds, she was unable to breathe or think straight. She was crushed by the understanding that simpler, more innocent times were gone for good.

After the initial shock, she felt enraged by the way Adam had dismissed her in the hallway because he couldn't restrain his physical urges.

"Lecherous moron!" She cursed, then she got up in one quick movement and ran to her father's workshop.

\+ o + o +

 _You can say this is a case of really bad timing… but I've seen worse happen in real life events._

 _Whatever your thoughts are about this chapter, please let me know. (OK, I confess I feel a bit anxious about your response)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi, again! Thank you all for your reviews. Really, really, they lighten up my day. I'll be answering all of them in the next days._

 _In case you're still wondering about Adam: Oh yes, he did._

 _Now, back to the story!_

\+ o + o +

The habitual training was about to start. Rowin, Teela, Adam and Ileena were standing in line while Captain Ariella was instructing them in the use of the combat staff. Luckily for Teela, Kazian wasn't part of the training group, since he didn't find it useful, not when guards were paid to protect aristocrats like him. She had one thing less to worry about.

During the individual practice, Captain Ariella had to call Adam and Ileena's attention, for they were distracted, making funny faces at each other, giggling and sharing glances of complicity Teela could understand too well.

Even when Teela tried not to pay attention, she saw that Adam carried himself in a new way, as if the air around him was lighter. Orko and Cringer had talked about this change in the previous days, but remained unable to find the cause, and it made Teela uneasy to know exactly when and why it had happened.

Before the combat practice, Ariella gave her trainees a few minutes to recover. Teela took her water bottle from the bench and immediately walked away from the group to rest under the shade of a tree.

When Teela sensed Adam was walking towards her, she kneeled to inspect the laces in her boots, as a mean to avoid making eye contact with him. She heard his steps stop right beside her, and then his voice from above.

"About that trip to the lake, I can find some time tomorrow. Would you like to go?"

Teela had already forgotten about that plan and when she realized under which circumstances she had been rejected before, she felt stupid, but quickly covered it up with a dismissive tone.

"Not really. I've lost all interest to go there."

Adam did not expect this answer, so he didn't know what else to say. Teela kept tightening a lace that needed no adjustment, so he finally said, "All right…" Then turned around and walked away.

All Teela's efforts to avert Adam's gaze would prove useless when Ariella paired them up for the first combat.

At first, they were alternating an attack and a blocking, very much like the routines they'd learned, almost as if it was rehearsed. Ariella shook her head in disappointment and used her loud voice to challenge them, "This is not a stage performance! I need to see your abilities in a real combat situation. Go ahead, improvise!"

Teela quickened the pace and Adam was forced to do the same. Their movements were less elegant and precise; in return, each one of them showed unique strengths the other could not fully predict, causing them both to take a few hits.

"Come on, Teela, you're being too nice to me… is that all you have?" Adam said, despite he was breathing heavily.

Teela didn't take his provocation well. Though she didn't answer with words, a malicious, loopsided smile in her face revealed Adam would pay for his overconfidence. Her narrowed gaze, along with her panting, gave her a fierce look.

"This just got interesting," Rowin said to Ileena.

When Ariella overhead him, she said, "You're up next, Rowin, so pay attention. You might learn something."

In the intense minutes that followed, a strange thing happened to Teela. Inside of her, the irritation she felt about Adam's recent rejection turned first into strong resentment, and quickly blew up into rage. Her fury added violence to her attack, and Adam was barely able to keep up without hurting her. For a moment, the match seemed too even, to the point that the witnesses were unable to predict who would win. Teela, sensing she would tire sooner than Adam, resorted to weakening her opponent by jabbing his heel with one end of her staff. The sharp, brief pain was just enough to make Adam loose focus, and Teela used this opportunity to hit the back of his knees with all her might.

The merciless hit forced Adam to kneel. This way, Adam was an easy target, and soon lost his staff to Teela.

The evident triumph fueled her. Instead of ending the match, Teela charged against Adam once more. Since nobody expected this, not even Captain Ariella was able to stop her.

Teela pointed the staff towards Adam and went straight for his throat, but he managed to push the staff to one side, which hit full force on his left shoulder. The impact pushed him to the ground, but not even then Teela would let go. In a protective reflex, he held the staff and broke it with his hand. This made Teela loose balance, falling first on one knee and then landing with a big thud on her side.

"Enough! Stop! Are you two all right?" Ariella shouted.

"I am," Adam said, panting and holding his shoulder tight, still in shock about how real the combat had felt. It would take nine years for him to understand what had really happened, yet Teela would find out soon enough.

She was now on her knees, pushing herself up with one arm and hugging her stomach with the other. Ariella rushed to aid her, but as soon as she was on her feet, Teela gave a murderous look at Adam, who was still sitting on the floor, sided by Ileena.

"I'm fine!" Teela grunted, and abandoned the scene, her skin flushed by exasperation.

Ariella was equally scared by the physical danger for the prince she hadn't been able to prevent, and amazed by Teela's deadly skills. Anyone would think someone as strong and well trained as Adam had an unfair advantage over Teela, but the recent episode proved this wrong. Had the prince not reacted so quickly, he would have been seriously injured. Ariella would later have a long and serious talk with Duncan about it.

Only after Ariella made sure Adam was mostly fine, she let him get up. Ileena guided him to a nearby bench and then rushed to find medical help.

Rowin then picked up the two pieces of the broken staff, and asked Adam in complete bewilderment, "How could you break a wooden staff with a twist of your hand?!"

"I… I don't know," he answered, looking at his bare hand in astonishment.

\+ o + o +

 _If you've read so far, you know how I love to dwell on feelings and emotions and sprinkle more feelings onto the story, that's my comfort zone. This is my very first attempt at a combat scene and it was difficult for me to write, but I hope you like the result. Let me know!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews!_

 _I'm back with a new chapter. I'd been wanting to tackle this post for a while now. It was really interesting to write and another turning point in the story. I hope you find it to your liking. Here we go!_

o + o + o

Teela would have loved to get away from the Royal Palace and disappear for the rest of the day, but she was exhausted from the fight. She sat heavily on a chair in her father's workshop, praying for the cramps in her legs to stop; a grimace attested she had pushed herself beyond the limit.

When Duncan found her, his initial anger weakened at the sight of his daughter in pain. Still, he addressed her in a serious tone, pointing out that both her and Adam had been in danger of serious injury.

"Don't get me started on Adam!" she answered with venom, "Some blonde wiggles her bosom in his face and he suddenly forgets who he is!"

"Teela! I won't tolerate that kind of language!" was his first reaction to her words, he could not believe she had spoken like that, "Don't forget it is the Prince you're talking about… and Ileena, they're your friends."

"Some friends! They've deserted me! No doubt because they're too busy between breakfast and lunch, while everyone is blissfully unaware of their mid-day hustle…"

"What do you mean, Teela?"

"Oh, you adults are incredible! You're so wary of where the youngsters are and what they're doing after nightfall, you fail to see that certain activities don't need to take place in the dark."

Duncan had not expected their conversation to go that direction, "Are you aware that what you're implying is a very delicate matter?"

"I'm not the one involved in that behavior, and now I have to answer for _my_ actions?! Well, that's new!"

Duncan was taken aback by Teela's face, not only was it crimson tinted by resentment, but her eyes were about to burst into tears. He could not, for the life of his, understand what had caused such bitterness.

"Teela, you should go to your room, you would benefit from some time on your own."

"And now I'm grounded?!" She asked and then used the back of her hand to cover her runny nose.

"No, you're not grounded. Also, we're not done talking, but you're clearly very upset, and if you don't calm down, you might do or say something you'll later regret."

When she realized that her father was not angry, but worried, the concern in his expression disarmed the ticking bomb that was her temper. She agreed with a gesture of her head and left the workshop as Duncan had told her.

\+ o +

A few hours later, Duncan asked Teela to deliver a package to Sorceress. It was probably a domestic artifact, like the many he had given to Sorceress over the years. Washers, cleaners, mixers, heaters of all sorts could be seen, as a result, in the service areas of Castle Grayskull.

Whenever Teela asked her father why he never re-married, he always said it was because he could not forget her mother, but she had the growing suspicion the real reason was him being secretly in love with Sorceress.

Tired as she was, Teela still preferred to walk all the way to Grayskull. Her conversation with her father was still pending, but she was thankful for the opportunity to think things through, before their talk.

Sorceress invited Teela in to take a rest and soon they were sitting in the alchemy den, having a piece of cake.

Sorceress took a sip of her sungrass infusion and said, "Your father told me earlier that you were very upset this morning, and, since I'm your patroness, I said to him I could talk to you about it… or… have a conversation with you, rather. If that's something you would like." When Teela agreed, Sorceress asked, "What's bothering you so much?"

After a long silence, Teela answered in truth, "I don't know."

"Has something changed lately, something that you didn't expect?"

"No…" Teela said, frowning, then her visage opened up, "Well… Oh, that can't be it!"

"What?"

By the look on Teela's face, it was evident she had trouble accepting the situation bothered her, "Recently, two very dear friends of mine became involved, romantically, that is. And since, I don't get to see much of them anymore. I guess… I feel left out."

"Is this Adam and his mysterious sweetheart we're talking about?"

"Yes… They're so caught up in their bubble of happiness, I have no business there. I feel betrayed, which makes no sense, because, if I have to be honest, it was me who pushed them away," Teela confessed. Sorceress had a way of listening without judgment that Teela found comforting, "With Ileena, we didn't use to see much of each other for most of the year anyway. But, with Adam… I hadn't realized how close I was to Adam, how dependent I had grown on his friendship, what his reliable company truly meant to me."

"And what made you take distance?"

"I had to step back," Teela said with an expression of pain she was unaware of, "I know their bond is far more important than our previous friendship."

"I don't understand," said Sorceress, lifting an eyebrow, "How can a new bond be more important than another that's lifelong, like yours and Adam's?"

Teela had a hard time articulating her reasoning, "Because they now share things that I… we… we've never…"

"I see," Sorceress nodded as she said this. Part of what made it so easy to talk to Sorceress, was that she didn't need much of an explanation to understand what Teela meant. After some thought, the patroness continued, "Your friendship with Adam will not stay the same, because you both have changed, but it doesn't mean it has to end. It might take you a while, but once you find a peaceful place for the feelings you have for him…"

"I don't have feelings for Adam! I don't!" Teela scoffed. Her face changed from disbelief to reflection as she continued, "Not that kind of feelings!"

The truth that she was deeply in love with Adam struck her like a lightning. Love and hurt and understanding created a cataclysm in her young heart. She collapsed into tears, hiding her face in her knees while she cried, "And what use are they anyway?!"

\+ o +

 _Well, that was intense!_

 _And I love that Sorceress appears, finally! She still has more to say in the next installment._

 _Please, leave a review!_

 _For Spanish speakers / Para hispanohablantes: Acabo de iniciar una historia en el fandom de Candy Candy. Al ser en Español podré actualizar con más frecuencia que mis fanfics en Inglés. Tiene un tono y estructura diferente a esta, pero si les interesa, pueden encontrarla a través de mi perfil, ¡A la gente le está gustando mucho!_


	18. Chapter 18

_I just realized it took Teela 17 chapters to finally see into her own heart! It was a harsh awakening_ _…_

 _Also, I didn_ _'_ _t want to rush things between Adam and Ileena… and I hope the progression in their relationship makes sense._

 _But, for now, we_ _'_ _re back to Castle Grayskull._

 _Don_ _'_ _t forget to leave a review!_

\+ o + o +

Teela could not even think about going back to the Royal Palace. The very idea of running into Adam was just beyond what she could face at the moment. As if Sorceress could read her mind, she suggested Teela to spend the night at Castle Grayskull.

After making sure Teela was sound asleep, Sorceress went outside the castle, where Duncan was already waiting for her. He greeted her with a sweet, loving kiss, and then they walked around in the moonlight, to talk about Teela.

"How's our daughter?" Duncan wanted to know.

"I gave her a few herbal remedies to help her rest, she was exhausted. She'll likely sleep until noon. She's… she's better now. But it might take her a while to fully recover."

"She really needs to learn how to deal with her anger," Duncan said, shaking his head. It was evident he didn't know the real reason behind Teela's behavior.

"Oh, Duncan, dear husband of mine, you should know your daughter a little better!" Sorceress said, "She's not angy, not really. It's just that she doesn't know how to deal with hearbreak."

"Heartbreak?!" Duncan stopped walking, then stroked his moustache and said, "This couldn't possibly be about…?"

"The young prince? Yes."

"You mean the poor fellow has been sighing over my daughter for years, and now that he's looking elsewhere, she finally changes her mind?"

It bothered Sorceress that Duncan could consider their daughter to be so uncaring, but she tried to explain it with all the patience she could, "She didn't change her mind, Duncan, she's just found out about her own feelings. And she's never been aware about Adam's special interest in her."

"Well, that's unfortunate," he said.

"Maybe not. Has it ever occurred to you that he is ready for things… that she is not?"

Duncan gave some thought to Sorceress' words. In the light of what Teela had implied about Adam and Ileena, and, most of all, the tone she had used for it, that was very likely the case, "True, true. Even though they are so close in age, and that I keep calling him 'boy', he's clearly past that stage. He behaves and appears much older," this reminded Duncan of his own youth, "It happened to Randor, too. I remember us being a pair of merry, rawboned companions and then, in a matter months, Randor doubled his size! It took me a few years to catch up! It's their Grayskull heritage, I've been told…" After a pause, he asked Sorceress, "Do you think Adam and Teela will eventually find each other?"

She took a moment before giving an answer, "I honestly don't know. I'm not even sure they are meant to be together as a couple. He'll soon be called to fulfill his destiny, and I have a strong feeling that she has an important part to play in that. As some sort of custodian to him."

"A custodian? To the future champion of Grayskull? That's… strange."

"Like I said, things aren't set in stone. There are still choices to be made, decisions to be taken. So we'll just have to wait and see."

\+ o + o +

When Teela finally woke up, she was surprised to find her father having a late breakfast with Sorceress. Little did she know that he had spent the night at Castle Grayskull, too.

"I'm here to take you home," Duncan said to Teela, "but not before you have something to eat, my dear."

Teela eagerly ate her meal in silence, while giving intrigued looks at Sorceress and Duncan, who were happily chatting about stories of their youth.

When it was time to go back home, Teela felt safer knowing her father was with her, and any chance encounter with Adam would be easier.

As they walked side by side to the Royal Palace, Teela found some courage to speak, "I know how I behaved yesterday was wrong, putting myself and others in danger. And those things I said about Adam and Ileena… I had no right," she shook her head in disbelief about her own actions, then went on, "Now I understand why I acted that way, please don't make me explain, but you can be sure none of that will happen again."

Duncan, now aware of Teela's pain, could only say, "I'm glad to hear that, my dear," and gently rubbed one of her shoulders.

Soon, the Royal Palace was on sight, and Duncan noticed how Teela looked at the top of the structure attentively, right where the Royal Wing was located.

Teela sighed deeply, pausing for an instant, then reprised her pace.

Just before entering the palace, Teela said, "Dad, did you know that Sorceress has bright red hair, just like mine?"

Duncan tried to appear calm when he answered, "I… am aware."

"This is the first time I notice, she always wears her headpiece, but, last night, a strand of her hair was showing, and in made me curious…"

"About what?" Duncan felt his pulse accelerate by Teela's sudden interest in the very distinctive feature she shared with her mother.

"Well, my hair coloring is very rare, and it is such a strange coincidence… don't you think?"

If there was a time that required quick thinking from Duncan, this sure was it, "There's a good explanation for it," he said, still uncertain of what to say next. He wondered why he had never prepared for this.

"Is there? What is it? I want to know!" Teela said with excitement.

Duncan cleared his throat, and hoped his freshly made explanation would work, "Do you remember when we went to Nowella, to visit your mother's birth place?"

"That was five years ago, but, yes, I remeber it clearly," said Teela, with dreamy eyes.

"And, do you remember you were surprised to see so many people with red hair like yours?"

"That was so strange and unexpected! How could I forget? Oh! Was Sorceress born there?"

"Exactly," Duncan said, relieved. He hadn't lied, but he had let Teela come up with her own conclusion.

"It makes sense, I guess… about mother and Sorceress," she said.

"What?" Contrary to his wishes, Duncan sounded nervous as he said this.

"That Sorceress knows so much about my mom and that they grew up as one."

Duncan didn't dare add anything to Teela's words.


	19. Chapter 19

_And... here we go! Chapter 19!_

 _This is a peaceful transition chapter, I think, but more turmoil is yet to come. Please leave a review!_

\+ o + o +

Teela turned to her portable info-player, the flat, round screen where she could read the news, and powered it on. The very first thing she read was about the protests in Drisdos. The locals were outraged about how Duke Valdis, the newly appointed Viceroy, was changing the fees and permits for farming. Duke Valdis claimed the written law was very clear and decided to ignore long-standing verbal agreements. When the protests began, Duke Valdis incarcerated a lot of people, with a few well respected heads of families among them. If Teela remembered well, Adam had said he didn't like Duke Valdis one bit.

Looking out to read something less depressing, she found a note about the next fight of The Mighthy One. The note was sided with a picture of the wrestler, showing him smiling confidently. As soon as she saw the image, Teela gasped, covering her mouth in astonishment. In that particular angle, the resemblance of The Mighty One with Adam was striking. Aside from the big, broken nose of the wrestler, and the way his hair had a lighter, grayish tone, The Mighty One could easily pass for Adam's older brother.

Teela looked around her room and denied with her head. Every wall had at least one image dedicated to the blond wrestler, evidence of her repressed infatuation. Finally, she laid her eyes on the signed photo she had received on her last birthday, framed and shiny on her bedside table.

She laughed and she cried, and then laughed some more.

She could not believe she hadn't seen it until now.

Teela held the portrait in her hands and pondered on something Sorceress had told her: that if she thought about all what she loved about Adam, Teela would find that most of those traits, she could fully enjoy through their friendship.

There were plenty of things she loved about Adam: how caring he was to all living things; the fact that he always honored his promises; that he was quick to give praise and careful before judging people; his adorable smile and his contagious laughter.

Sorceress, again, was right.

Teela wasn't ready to face Adam just yet, but she sensed that she would soon find that peaceful place for her feelings, and then she could reach out for him again.

Many things were starting to make sense. The real reason why she had distanced from Ileena was that she had been jealous of her. At first, Adam and Ileena didn't seem so close, but when that changed, Teela's world turned upside down.

The ironic part was, Ileena had openly asked her if she found Adam attractive, and Teela was certain that if she had admitted to liking him, Ileena would've never dared to pursue him. But for that to happen, Teela should have been aware of her true feelings, and that had not been the case.

In the following days, Teela removed all the wrestling collectibles and banners from her room, and carefully boxed them and put them away. She only kept the signed photo by her bed.

As soon as her bedroom was cleared, so was her mind, and she could finally find the courage to face her friends. Well, Ileena for that matter, as Teela decided she would talk with her first.

Ileena was surprised to find Teela when she opened her door, but was also very happy.

Teela said she had been incredibly busy in her father's workshop, and Ileena acted as if she believed her.

"Have you heard about that awful business in Drisdos?" said Teela to start a conversation.

"I have… there's growing concern Duke Valdis won't last much longer as Viceroy. It's a shame… Of course, our friend Kazian couldn't be happier about it."

"What does he care?" Teela said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, didn't you know his father was nearly appointed as Viceroy of Drisdos last time? If Valdis is removed, Kazian's father will almost certainly be the next in line."

"I wouldn't be sorry to see Kazian leave…" Teela said, barely audibly.

Their conversation came to a halt, and an uncomfortable silence spread through the room. It was Ileena who broke it.

"About me and Adam… I thought that you approved."

"I do!" Teela said. Then, to make up for that big lie, she had to tell some equally sized truth, "Listen, Ileena, not long ago, I was having fun and spending a lot of time with two very dear friends, and then, suddenly, I wasn't. And I don't adjust easily to change."

"Oh, no! I'm doing exactly what I said I'd never do," Ileena said with a sigh, "I'm neglecting my friends because of a boy."

"Well, Adam is not just a regular boy," said Teela, looking away from Ileena.

"No, he's not," Ileena admitted, "He is extraordinary, and being in a relationship with him brings all sorts of good things to my life, but it doesn't substitute our friendship, can you understand that? I miss you, Teela… and I know Adam does, too."

Teela's heart jumped at the mention of his name. Tried as she might, she could not find the right words to give a response.

Ileena ignored her friend's awkwardness and exclaimed, "I have an idea! Orri took me to this place where they serve the very best dracalore ribs. You see how dracalore ribs tend to be a bit dry? Well, these are tender and juicy. We can eat them with our bare hands until our bellies are completely full!"

"That sounds fantastic, but…"

"Please, Teela, come with me, just the two of us! I want to go outside the palace without guards, or going undercover, or having to close the place for just two people… I didn't come to Eternos to miss all the fun!"

"I thought you… were… having fun."

"I mean, yes, I am. But if I have to be honest, I'm getting tired of the court's overly elegant manners, especially when everyone pays so much attention to what I do or don't do. It can be daunting."

"It sounds like you're craving contact with the real world," said Teela, surprised to find out how Ileena was feeling, "And I can help you with that!"


	20. Chapter 20

_After a long absence, I_ _'_ _m back on track with this story. The next chapter is also nearly done, so it won't take so much before I post an update._

 _Special thanks to TheSorceressQueen for the much needed encouragement._

 _Last time, Teela was brave enough to talk to Ileena, but now it_ _'_ _s time for her to set things clear with Adam. Please leave a comment!_

\+ o + o +

Teela was on her way to the library, crossing the Upper Gardens with quick strides, when she caught the sight of Adam, alone.

Adam was sitting underneath a tree, with big piece of cloth and a big basket in front of him. At first, it had appeared to Teela that he was having a picnic by himself, but upon closer look, she saw that he was surrounded by bundles of paper, the basked was filled with yet more scrolls, and Adam was scribbling eagerly on his notebook.

She was about to pass him by without interrupting, but he saw her and waved at her with a friendly smile.

This was the opportunity she had been waiting for to make amends with Adam. Teela swallowed, and walked towards him.

"Is there room for one more?" She asked.

"Of course, please, be seated," Adam answered, moving away some of the bundles, to make room for her to sit closer to him.

Teela looked around and said, "That looks serious."

"It is! My father gave me all these agriculture reports, and I have to write an essay on the relevant information I find in them… I'm trying to find patterns and I'm correlating data, but I don't know if my notes are making any sense!"

"It's worse than I thought!" Teela lifted both eyebrows as she said this, truly impressed by the task.

"My father really knows how to make me feel unfit to rule Eternia," said Adam, only half joking.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it that way."

Adam brushed his hair away from his face with his hand, and said in a doubtful tone, "With someone as rigorous as him, I don't know…"

"Well, I, too, have my good share of stories about a perfectionist father," offered Teela, to show empathy.

"You're right! They have so much in common it's no wonder why they are such good friends… it's so strange to think that they also know each other since infancy."

Both Adam and Teela thought about their own friendship and an awkward silence grew between them.

Teela, to shake of that mood, said, "Hey, so it's a sure thing Kazian's father will be the next Viceroy of Drisdos?"

"It is. I still don't know what to make of it. I never thought very highly of Duke Valdis, but Kazian's family is not that big an improvement for such an important task." After saying this, Adam felt he could bother Teela with his opinion and added, "I didn't mean to sound harsh about Kazian. He and I were never close friends, but we've spent a lot of time together and I know you might feel the loss of his acquaintance"

"No, I won't," she said, flatly.

"Really?!" Adam could not hide his surprise.

"Yes, really! Why do you ask that?"

The image of Kazian and Teela kissing crossed Adam's mind for a second, and he hesitated before saying, "Well… lately, you seemed to be closer to him…"

"No! Not at all! I've spent a lot more time with Rowin than before, and Kazian was always around, but that's about it…"

Adam saw Teela blush and look away, and that way he recieved the confirmation that the kiss Kazian and Teela had shared, had been a thing of the moment and not much else. Trying to ease Teela's awkwardness, he changed the subject.

"Rowin's family will probably move to Drisdos, too. He said something about it the last time I saw him, a few nights ago."

"Few nights ago?"

"We had this small gathering and Kazian was all about leaving crowded Eternos and everyone was praising the new Viceroy… I don't know, the whole gathering was a bit strange, if I have to be honest."

"Strange? What do you mean?"

"It was more like a dinner party… very formal and just for boys. A lot of drinking and laughing, but I was uncomfortable all the time. I remembered why I don't usually go to these things."

"When was that? The same night I stole Ileena from you?"

"Don't say it like that… That sounds wrong in so many ways."

"Oh, you know what I mean."

Yes, he knew what she meant. That Teela was feeling estranged from them, and it had been him who had taken distance after learning Teela would never think of him as more than friends. During this time, he was aware, he had enjoyed the advantage of being in Ileena's company, with many nice moments to distract him from his problems.

"Teela… I know I haven't been a very good friend lately, not to you. I've been so caught up with my new responsibilities, and all those social events, and especially with Ileena…"

She tilted her head before speaking, "We're growing up, our duties and interests are starting to differ, it's only natural, I guess…"

"Maybe," he said, making sure she was looking into his eyes as he spoke, "But it really bothers me that we don't get to see as much of each other as we used to. Teela, you're my best friend. Why can't the three of us go out again?"

"Oh, Adam, that would be weird," with this words, Teela tightened up, "It's different now."

"Why? Because of that stupid 'third wheel' stuff on the newspaper?"

Teela held her arm with her hand and bit her lip, avoiding Adam's gaze, "Among other things…"

Unexperienced as he was, Adam couldn't read into Teela's soul, behind her discomfort, to understand the real reason why she was shying away.

"We've been an annoying couple, haven't we?" Was his conclusion.

"Yeah, I'm afraid you have," Teela said with humor, relieved to see Adam was unaware of her feelings for him.

"Look, if I've said or done anything to upset you, I apologize. I wish I handled things better, but you know me well and you can see how new I am to all of this."

Teela opened her heart, just enough to show him how sorry she was about their bickering, "Adam, I'm not proud about how I reacted to you two being in a relationship, it was so… unexpected. I'm sorry that I got so angry about not being able to see you or Ileena whenever I wanted, and that I wasn't more undersanding."

Adam realized things were changing for them both, and it couldn't be helped, "Hopefully you'll forgive my clumsiness and, even if we can't be two kids playing in the mud ever again, I don't want us to become strangers, Teela."

"No, I wouldn't want that."

Only in this moment, Adam felt how much he had truly missed her company and frienship.

"Good!" Adam said, looking intensely into her eyes, "Because I can't imagine my life without you in it. "

Teela couldn't help but smile, and said, "Me neither."

Adam noticed a difference in the way Teela was looking at him, a sweeter expression in her eyes he hadn't seen before.

He was wondering what that could mean, when a sudden wind lifted and stirred some of the paper sheets, and Adam and Teela were soon busy picking them up.


	21. Chapter 21

_I was supposed to wait until tomorrow and read it once more before posting it... but I couldn't wait! I think this is the first time I write a real interaction between these two characters..._

 _A lot of things have been building up to this chapter, the core dialogue was among the things I wrote in the first draft of the story._

 _Please, please, tell me what you think about it!_

\+ o + o +

Adam was about to start his combat practice, when a courier gave Captain Ariella a small card, that she read immediately. She looked surprised and then told Adam:

"Prince Adam, you are required to meet with your father in his library this very moment. I'll train with you later this evening."

Adam wasn't used to this sort of thing happening, his father usually waited for him to finish his lessons and encouraged Adam to respect previous engagements and other people's time. Adam put away his wooden axe and walked all the way from the Lower Gardens up to the Royal Wing with a growing sense of concern.

Adam found his father in his library, but he wasn't sitting at his desk, Randor was standing near the window, looking away.

"Were you looking for me father?"

Randor signaled him to come closer, with a serious look upon his face, "I want to talk to you about a sensitive matter, Adam. I've heard that you and Ileena are… having sex. Is that so?"

Adam nodded just once and paled, blindsided by the direct inquiry.

Randor lifted an eyebrow, but his face remained unreadable for what seemed a long while, before speaking again, "I'm assuming you're being responsible."

"O-of course…" Adam stuttered, then a pressing question arose in his chest, "Where did you hear that?"

"That's the thing, son, three different people addressed me on the subject today, so, this might mean a lot more people are talking about it right now."

"How could that happen?!" Adam cried, in complete disbelief.

"The part that concerns me the most is that, rumor has it, you publicly confirmed this and that you were bragging about it."

Adam frowned, unable to recall a moment like the one his father was describing. Then, he remembered the private gathering he had attended at Rowin's invitation.

"I didn't… brag," Adam said, with a broken voice.

"It's true, then," the king let his shoulders fall, evidently disappointed, "I can't bring myself to understand what could drive you to discuss confidential matters of your life, and Ileena's!

"I don't know what you heard, father, but there was no such thing as 'discussing' my life in public. It was a small gathering with a few acquaintances… and they wanted to know, and kept asking… but I didn't even give a real answer!"

"But you left no doubt about the nature of your relationship with Ileena," said Randor, with a severe demeanor, "Now, tell me, how small was this gathering, exactly how many people were there?"

"It was six of us, just that," Adam's certainty that it was a small number was gone when he remembered, "And the people who were assisting us…"

Randor let out a big sigh and denied with his head, "That's… public enough."

"You're always telling me to speak truthfully, so now what? I should have lied and been a hypocrite, is that what you suggest?"

"Nothing of the like, Adam. There's a fine line between denying things and just not making them known. Now that you're growing up you're more… interesting, so to speak, and so you should be more careful. People will make up all sort of rumors about you anyway, out of boredom or with the clear intention to profit from it, and you've given them explosive material."

"Then, answer me! How? How was I supposed to handle it?! I'm not ashamed of what happened between Ileena and me, we care about each other and it was something we both wanted!"

"Mind your tone!" The King's voice resounded throughout the library, and he saw Adam jump a little in response. At that moment he realized his commanding tone was far from useful in this situation. It pained Randor to see Adam didn't trust him enough to talk with him about his private life, that he had to hear it from third parties, and scolding his son would only estrange him even more.

Randor made a conciliating gesture and walked a few steps towards Adam, before saying, "Listen to me, son. There's no shame in what you and Ileena have shared. But I still believe that should have remained private. You should confide this matters to someone you really trust, not to some 'acquaintances', as you call them."

Adam knew his father was right. They shared a few moments in silence.

Randor placed a hand over Adam's shoulder, and said, "Son, as Crown Prince, your privacy is one of your most precious possessions, and if you don't care to protect it, no one can help you with that. Not even me. I'm still hoping none of this gets to Ileena." After that, the King walked away, leaving his son alone with his thoughts.

These last words left Adam in complete distress, it would be bitter for Ileena to learn about the gossip. He sat on a bench with his gaze locked on the floor.

His heart was heavy, as he remembered that so called party that Rowin had dragged him into. From the very beginning, there had been a lot of boasting, most of it harmless. Who was better than who in which sport, who had traveled the most and who would grow to achieve the biggest success. Since few could compare to the Crown Prince in importance, no one was encouraging Adam much to participate in the discussion. That was until they started talking about women…

Adam didn't think of Ileena as a conquest, she was dear to him. So for a long time he resisted the teasing, and refused to give a direct answer to the raunchy questions his companions were throwing at him.

But then, in a moment of vanity or stupidity or both, he had let his guard down. He only said one thing, and that had been enough for everyone to clap and cheer and whistle.

With his head in his hands, Adam recalled those few, yet fatal words, that now were back to haunt him:

"She kept asking for more."


	22. Chapter 22

_Hi! I'm back with a new chapter. This is where all the previous pieces come together. It was so satisfactory to write._

\+ o + o +  
A knock on her door awoke Teela. It was her father, at a very early hour, even for Duncan. Teela was sure she hadn't overslept.  
"Come on in," she said.  
She was about to get out of bed, but her father asked her not to and, instead, sat next to her.  
He had a confused look upon his face, not knowing exactly what to say or where to start. After what seemed like a long pause, he finally said, "Teela, do you remember what you told me about Adam and Ileena, about them being… closer… who did you hear it from?"  
Teela knew exactly what her father meant, and she regretted having revealed that to him, but now she had to answer, "No one. I found out on my own. By chance, really. Not that they were so much as hiding it."  
It was true. They were often missing public appointments and disappearing for hours at a time without any concern about what people would think. Teela had even considered saying something about it to Ileena -talking to Adam was out of the question-, but it was so weird for her that she simply couldn't do it.  
"Did you mention it to anyone, aside from me?" Duncan asked.  
"No!… Yes… to Sorceress," Teela confessed, hoping her father wouldn't ask why.  
Duncan denied with his head, "That can't be it."  
"What is happening?" said Teela, with growing concern.  
"You'll find out anyway. I guess it's best if you hear it from me…"  
"Dad… what is it?"  
Duncan stroked his mustache before speaking, "The press has uncovered Ileena as Prince Adam's sweetheart. Not only that. Quite a few tabloids are reporting on… how far they've gone into their relationship, in a rather sordid tone, I'm afraid."  
"What?… What?!"  
Teela sprung out of her bed and dashed out the door not even stopping to put on her sleepers.  
"Wait, Teela!" said Duncan, in vain, she was already halfway down the stairs.  
When Duncan came down, Teela was standing next to the dinning room table, already reading the infamous headlines, in complete distress. Some tabloids labeled Adam as a young womanizer, manly and irresistible, praising him to the point of ridicule; yet others talked about him as a youngster robbed of his innocence by an older temptress.  
Teela brought a hand to her chest and, with teary eyes, said, "This is so mean, and not at all like them! These… these are lies!"  
Duncan held his daughter close and said, "My biggest concern is not the ill intended gossip, we've dealt with that before. Look at the pictures; the quality, the angle. They were taken from inside the Palace by someone with access to the Royal family."  
Suddenly, Teela tightened up and cried, "Adam! Does he know? Is he all right?"  
"He is…" Duncan didn't want his daughter to know how devastated Adam was, so he changed his answer midway, "He is with his parents right now. The King and Queen wanted Adam to hear it from them. I'll be joining them soon, to discuss how we'll deal with this."  
Teela wanted to run to Adam and make sure he was all right, but this was not the best moment, she would have to wait. At least, he was with his parents in this dreadful moment.  
"Ileena! I have to see Ileena!" She blurted out, and ran upstairs to ready herself.  
\+ o + o +  
The palace corridors were filled with courtiers, whispering with concerned faces. This was to be expected, but Teela hadn't stop to think about that, and it was an unpleasant surprise for her.  
When she reached the corridor that led to Ileena's room it was blocked by guards. It was the King's order no to let anyone disturb Ileena. No matter how much Teela insisted, there was no way they would allow her further. For a moment she considered asking her father for permission, but she knew the Man-At-Arms would never go against the King's wishes.  
After a moment's doubt, Teela decided she would climb up Ileena's balcony.  
Teela went outside and stared at the structure of the building and the plants and trees close to it, trying to figure out a climbing route to her friend's room.  
She was completely focused on the task, so she cringed when she heard Kazian's voice from behind, saying, "What are you looking at?"  
"What is it to you? Just leave," she answered without looking at him, but then pretended to examine one of the vines, in the hope that Kazian wouldn't guess what she was up to.  
"Is this how you say goodbye to a friend?"  
Teela gave him a quick, annoyed glance, because they were far from being friends. Then, trying to make him leave as quickly as possible, she said, "Goodbye, Kazian, good luck with your new life in Drisdos."  
Kazian bowed his head in acceptance, but instead of leaving, he started a weird farewell speech, "Yes, a new life it will be. I have nothing to lament in leaving this crowded city. Not even my momentary weakness in taking interest in you. It still baffles me that you didn't recognize the advantageous match for what it was, but I've come to see it as a happy escape, now that I've outranked you…"  
"Outranked me?!" Teela said, and let out a spontaneous chuckle, "Is there nothing better to occupy your mind with? That's… sad, Kazian."  
Teela's amusement hit a very sore spot in Kazian's pride, so he said in return, "In a way, you should be thankful that Adam slighted you. If he had taken pity in your constant begging for his attention, it would be your name making it to the headlines. Argh! Must inelegant situation!"  
"You don't know me! Or Adam!" Teela doubted her own words as soon as she said them. A few weeks before, she could have sworn there was no way for her to end up involved in a sexual scandal with Adam, but now she couldn't bet on it.  
A smirk of satisfaction appeared on Kazian's face, because Teela's reaction showed him where to aim with his poison, "I think it's you who is blinded to his faults. It's indignant for a lady like Ileena to be prey of such scandal, all because the Prince couldn't keep his mouth shut! Oh, no! He went on and on, sharing details of their encounters and most private conversations!"  
Right then and there, Teela saw it clearly.  
"It was you, Kazian! How could you?!"  
"I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"You went to the press, you gave them the pictures!" Teela said, with fierce eyes.  
"Where did you get that idea?!"  
"The captions were taken from inside the Royal Palace, and you claim to have heard him talk about Ileena."  
"Teela, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there was a lot more people there."  
"What you heard was said in confidence, whoever did it had no right to spread the word…"  
"What now? Are you turning into Adam's defender? I wonder what use could a teen guardian be for such a careless prince…"  
Kazian's words fueled Teela's resolve to protect the royal family, a family she loved as her own. Teela was just sixteen, that was true, and if Kazian was not the one to blame for this, there were others trying to hurt the future King, and Adam would need all the help he could get.  
"I'm sure I can prove you were the source," she said in a serious tone.  
"Now you're talking nonsense," were Kazian's dismissive words.  
Teela narrowed her eyes and said, "Don't forget I have access to the surveillance system. I have the drive, I have the patience and I know what to look for."  
For the first time, Kazian lost his poise and an anxious expression crossed his face. He recovered almost instantly, but Teela needed no further confirmation of his guilt.  
"Seriously, Teela, it's the newly appointed Viceroy's son you're threatening. Do you have any idea of the consequences of an accusation like this? The King has already failed once with the last Viceroy of Drisdos; a second mishap and people, powerful people, will question His Royal Highness' ability to rule."  
Teela opened her mouth but couldn't find anything to say. She knew Kazian was right, and her heart plummeted when she understood she would have to keep Kazian's secret to protect those she loved the most.  
Kazian rejoiced in his triumph and went on, "Are you planning to unleash diplomatic havoc on top of what is already happening? You don't mean to weaken the Crown in a moment like this, do you? …I didn't think so."  
"I can't believe how vile you are!"  
"Nothing can change the fact that Adam's secrets are out, but I have a hunch, that if someone looked into it, maybe, they would find the images were taken with Rowin's caption device. I would hate it if something bad happened to my cousin because of that."  
This was the closest thing to a confession she had ever heard. He had gone so far as to incriminate his own cousin, the only person who really cared for Kazian.  
To this moment in her life, Teela had never experienced true hatred. She had to control herself, she could not go through life fixing things with violence. There had to be another way to make Kazian pay. Yes, she was able to do this, to keep her composure when faced with extreme provocation… No… No, the self talk didn't work. She hit Kazian in the face so fast and hard, he was forced to the ground before he could understand what had happened.  
He drove his hand to his nose with a muted cry, and sheer horror showed in his eyes when he discovered he was profusely bleeding.  
"You're crazy! You're crazy!" Kazian shouted, his voice cracking from the excruciating pain.  
Teela didn't move an inch and, seen from the ground, she looked closer to a legendary warrior than to a teenage girl.  
Kazian was startled by this vision and, despite his pain and misery, he moved away from her, slowly at first and then with a quick pace.  
"Go ahead, I dare you to tell people how you were beaten by a thirteen year old boy!" Teela lashed out, before loosing sight of Kazian.  
In the following days, the official version would be that a gang of thieves had assaulted the Duke, leaving him unconscious and with a broken nose.

\+ o + o +  
 _Please leave a review and tell me what you think._


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello again! Last time our dear Teela had an interesting "conversation" with duke Kazian… and now she rushes to her friend Ileena…_

 _Please leave a comment!_

 _Update: ooops! the first time I uploaded the chapter, it was incomplete! Now I've fixed this._

\+ o + o +

Not without a few bruises, Teela finally arrived to the balcony outside Ileena's room.

"Ileena, it's me! Please, let me in!", she called.

Only when she knocked the glass door, Teela noticed her knuckles were sensitive and swollen from their encounter with Kazian's pretty face. She would probably be grounded for an entire year once Duncan heard about that, but she didn't regret it one bit.

It was Ileena's mother, Emissary Kura, who answered the call and, appalled, she said, "Dear child, how did you get here?!"

"I… climbed… up the wall?", Teela answered in a shy, dubious tone, "They wouldn't let me in, and I HAD TO make sure Ileena was alright."

Illeena ran to Teela's arms and said, "It's so good to see you, Tee!"

Emissary Kura, certain that the visit was good for her daughter's mood, said, "I'll leave you two to talk, I'll be right next door if you need me," and then left the room.

"So… you've heard the thing," Ileena said, "What am I saying? The real question is, who hasn't? I hope you're not too shocked."

Teela swallowed, because 'shocked' wouldn't make the beginning of what it had been for her to know.

"I sort of knew already."

"Did Adam tell you? I would understand if he did…"

"No! No! I don't think he would discuss that with me anyway… but there were a lot of tell-tale signs, from both of you."

"We were careless, I suppose," Ileena said with a sigh, "I assumed there would be some gossip around the palace, but nothing like this. I can't believe Adam did this to us."

"It wasn't Adam! I know it wasn't him who spread the word…" Teela had to stop herself from revealing all that she knew about it.

"Of course he didn't spread the word, that caught fire on it's own. But I have a way of knowing it was Adam who… revealed our private matters to others," Ileena took a few steps around her room and, after a big sigh, she turned to Teela and said, "I'm hurt, not because of Adam's indiscretion, but by the manner in which it happened. He didn't talk to you about it, his best friend! But he had no problem to share it with others, many others, in a way that led them to believe it was fine to discuss it openly."

"He might have acted like a complete novice, because, I think he was one," Teela said, more because she was thinking out loud, than trying to justify Adam.

"Do you believe so?" Ileena asked, truly surprised.

Only then, Teela noticed she had shared her private thoughts without intention. Ileena was looking at her with inquiring eyes, so Teela said, "I can't know for sure, but considering how we grew up together, I would have noticed if there was someone in his life, so close…"

Ileena sat down and rested her cheek in her hand, pondering for a moment about Teela's words. Then she said, "I had no way to tell the difference, but it would make sense. Still, that doesn't erase the fact that he did something really awful and stupid. It's plain common sense. If he were any other courtier, no one would mind about his private life, but he's Crown Prince for Ancients sake! What did he believe was going to happen?!"

Teela rushed to her friend when she saw the tears rolling down Ileena's face, and tried her best to calm her, "I'm sure all gossip will soon calm down, things will get better and easier for you both."

"I know you mean well, Teela, but that's not likely to happen. It's as if I have no secrets anymore. It feels like walking around with no clothes on. I'm by no means a shy person, but this level of exposure is unbearable. This is not how I intend to live."

Teela understood the situation surpassed her knowledge of life and she had no useful words for Ileena, so she sat by her side in silence for a long while.

\+ o + o +

A knock on the door surprised both girls, then Adam's voice was heard, "Ileena, it's me. Can we talk?"

Teela gave a glance at Ileena, who said yes with her head. Then Teela opened the door.

"Teela?!" said Adam, he hadn't expected her to be there. She didn't seem mad at him, but worried, and that added to the pain and shame he was already experiencing.

Teela didn't know how to express the extent of her concern and solidarity, so instead she touched Adam briefly on the shoulder and said, "Ileena needs you now," before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Adam stood by the door in agony, looking at Ileena, who was sitting a few steps away, with her back to him. He was so anxious, for a moment he thought he was going to faint. He went to Ileena and when he saw that she had been crying, his embarrassment was complete.

"Ileena…" Was the only thing he could say.

She turned her eyes to him and said, "Do you know how I was certain it was you who said those things? Because I did that, I kept asking for more. But I can't believe you told everyone!"

"I was an idiot, and I shouldn't have said a word, but that's the only thing I said, I swear, nothing else."

"What else, Adam?! What else can you possibly say that people haven't guessed by themselves already? You gave away our precious moments for everyone to pry into, I can't get over it."

Adam kneeled and pressed his head against Ileena's hand, begging, "Forgive me, please accept my apologies, I'm really sorry about this, and how things have escalated. But I'll do whatever is in my power to make amends," Adam raised his head and said, "I now have clearance form my parents to announce our formal courtship."

This offering was met with indignation. Ileena lifted from her seat and walked away from the prince, then turned to face him.

"Are you serious, Adam? Do you believe this is the best reason or moment to do so? And frankly, I find it very difficult to be in the same room with you right now."

Adam, seeing that it was useless to remain on his knees, stood up and offered, "Do you want us to talk after dinner?"

"No. I don't want to talk with you… and… I don't wish to receive your special attentions again."

All the sweetness was gone from her face when she said this.

Adam swallowed hard and said, "Ileena, what do you mean?"

"The trust is broken, Adam, there's no coming back from that."

The look on her face made it clear that she was putting an end to their relationship.

"I understand," Adam said, disheartened, "At least let me issue an official statement about the falsehood of those publications."

"Don't you dare do such a thing! I don't have to answer to any of those greedy lowlifes, but I won't deny what happened. That would be akin to admitting that they have a saying in my life, and they don't! When we were together, when we made love, we didn't trick each other into it, we chose it, Adam."

These words pierced Adam's soul, and bitter tears fell down his cheeks as he said, "Forgive me! Please, Ileena, say that you forgive me!"

She started crying again and answered, "I would be lying if I said that I forgive you. I'm not ready. And I'm not sure I'll ever be. Goodbye, Adam."


	24. Chapter 24

_First of all, I apologize for taking this long to update, but I have good news: This is the final chapter! I did my best to give it a satisfying closure, and I_ _'_ _m happy with the result._

 _I_ _'_ _ve been working hard in other creative projects and that's why I couldn't keep a decent pace with this fic. But I HAD TO honor those readers who kept reading no matter what. And I also owed it to the story itself. I take pride in keeping my word._

 _So, here it is!_

\+ o + o +

Week after week found Adam in a self imposed reclusion.

For the first days, he didn't even leave his room, and then he seldom ventured beyond the Privy Gardens.

Ileena had left Eternos shortly after their relationship hit the news, and they parted ways without speaking again after the break-up.

He was drowning in guilt for the awful time Ileena was having, and all he could do for her was to remain silent, as she wished.

Slowly, but surely, the gossip was fading away, and headlines about "the romance" were spacing out. Adam knew this because he had collected all the clipings from the papers he could, against everyone's advice.

There were other curiosities derived from the scandal, and Adam kept them all in his bedroom. If he wasn't able to help Ileena in any way, at least he wasn't going to forget what he had done for vanity.

The infamous list of merchandise went like this:

The perfume said to be worn by Ileena, that the Prince couldn't resist. Which smelled nothing like her.

Magic powders to seduce noblemen, allegedly used by Ileena. There were about twenty versions of it.

A selection of oils and tonics to increase male vigor, depicting Adam's lookalikes.

And his personal favorite: a book called "Keep her asking for more, House of Grayskull's ancient amatory wisdom revealed". The author claimed he had discovered antique documents, passed on from one generation to another of Grayskull's descendants.

A sad smile appeared on Adam's face at the absurdity of it all as he read on. Most of the "advice" had no logic to it, while the rest seemed written by someone who had never been with a real woman. And, yet, it was selling beyond belief. Badly printed copies were flooding Eternia.

"Stop reading that garbage."

Teela's voice suprised Adam, he had not seen her coming into his chambers.

Teela took the book from Adam's hands and tossed it to the sofa on the other side of the room.

Adam silently stood up, went in search of the book, opened it and continued reading.

"I can't bear to see you torturing yourself this way!" Teela shouted.

This time she took the book and tore it in two with violence. This startled Adam, who met Teela's gaze for the first time since she had entered the room.

"You don't understand, Teela. I have to pay for what I've done."

"Pay for what? For having a girlfriend and liking her?"

Adam swallowed hard. Teela had been by his side in the worst hours, but she didn't know the whole truth. Once she did she would probably despise him, yet he couldn't bear the notion of deceiving her.

"There are things you don't know, Teela. I told my father that I didn't brag, but I did. I said those things, those words are mine."

"What?", Teela uttered. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't exactly disappointed, rather, feeling she didn't know Adam as she used to.

Adam rubbed his forehead in grief, and said, "When I read those words I couldn't believe how selfish and stupid I had been. I betrayed Ileena's trust and I can't hide from that."

Two bitter tears fell down his cheeks. He wiped them away with his palm.

Teela hated to watch him suffer. Yes, he had been careless, but the scandal was not entirely his doing. Adam had been subject to betrayal by someone who aimed to hurt him. She didn't know how, but she would find a way to keep him from harm.

"Adam, you're taking your remorse too far."

"She told me something that I can't get out of my mind. She said we chose to do what we did, and that she wasn't willing to deny it. She showed me integrity."

"She is one of a kind. I can see why you were drawn to her."

"I know it might have seemed otherwise, but it wasn't just physical. I have nothing but respect and admiration for her."

It didn't escape Teela that he didn't say "love".

For some time, Teela had thought that only love would lead couples to being intimate, but people and relationships were far more complicated than that. She could clearly see how much her perception of the world around her had changed in such a little time.

Adam, on his side, was also aware that he had never exchanged an "I love you" with Ileena. At some point he felt it was time for that, but it wasn't natural, it wasn't a feeling bursting from his heart, so the moment passed.

To make things worse, he was now certain he had not been in love with Ileena, when compared to the way he felt about Teela. With Ileena gone, his love for Teela was shining brighter in his heart than ever before.

He felt ungrateful and confused.

To be fair, confused was the new normal for him.

He sighed and said, "I won't try to justify myself, but everything happened so fast, I thought I was in control when I clearly wasn't. And suddenly, I was in the middle of unprecedented scandal. I wasn't prepared for it, nothing could have prepared me for that!"

"You were not very wise, Adam, I give you that. But at the same time I don't believe the public had the right to treat you and Ileena like they did. They shouldn't mess with your private life."

"That's it, Teela. That's the one thing I regret, that I didn't keep it private."

"Things will get better. Your wounds will heal with time, and you'll find someone else."

Adam denied with his head, and said, "I'm not ruling out girlfriends forever, of course. But right now, I just want my peace back. I want to focus on my studies, and my military service. It's not mandatory until I turn eighteen, but I can ask permission to attend it a year earlier. That should keep me busy."

Adam was now talking about the future with a hint of optimism.

Teela was relieved by this change of tone, and encouraged him to keep talking about his plans, "It sounds like a good idea to me. And, hey, if you need assistance with the training, I'll be happy to help. Don't let my size deceit you, all those trainees my father is mentoring have no chance with me. So far you're my only suitable match…", she suddenly realized that this sounded romantic taken out of context, she blushed a little and quickly corrected, "In combat, I mean".

Adam smiled, because not even by accident she would let him have hope, "Of course…" He said, nodding, "I've seen you… you're fast and dangerous."

To Teela, this was a nice compliment. She grinned and said, "I know! This summer I've been training like crazy and I'm improving a lot. I might even follow my father's steps..." She paused because Adam was staring at her with curious eyes, "What? What's that funny look?"

"Your eyes sort of sparkled when you said that, about following your father's steps. And if something gets you so fired up, you should definitely pursue it."

"Do you really think so?", Teela asked with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Yes! Counting on someone like you to protect Eternia, will sure make my job easier."

Teela was touched by the sincerity in Adam's voice, and said, "That's a very nice thing for you to say."

"I mean it. I have a feeling that I'll need all the help I can get. And, above all, a true friend."

It had been a long while since they had talked with complete transparency.

When they were children, it was almost as if they could read each other's mind, but now, with few sparks of exception like this one, that connection was blurred. Neither Teela, nor Adam had a way to know this was happening for a good reason: his life force was preparing him to receive the Power of Grayskull and shielding his mind to protect the secret.

Secrets would keep them apart and break their hearts again in the upcoming years, while their souls would seek incessantly to restore the connection. But their souls could only triumph when both reached the first greatness of their destiny, on their own. The second glory, they would find together.

For the time being, and due to forces bigger than theirs, it was safer to stay blinded to how much they loved each other.

Yet, they would enjoy the privilege of companionship through their most difficult years.

For once, Teela didn't care if she passed for overly sentimental. She opened her arms to Adam and said, "You… come here".

Adam, of course, responded happily to Teela's gesture.

They joined in a warm, reassuring embrace.

o

o

\+ o + o +

 _Two years! It took two years to complete this story_ _…_ _I really needed to see it complete._

 _Leave me a review, you know how my heart sings when you do._

 _And then you can read_ _"_ _Early Stars" to witness how these two fall madly in love._


End file.
